


Player's Den

by Jacie_popslash (Jacie)



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Bartenders, Dating, First Time, Gay Bar, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-21
Updated: 2005-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie_popslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey goes to a bar and looks for love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> BSB as minor characters.

Joey sat alone in his living room, contemplating the odd twists and turns his life had managed to take. The worst thing he had experienced in his life was being alone. He was now alone for the first time in his life. With eyes glassed over, he looked at the television set, but wasn’t watching it or even paying any attention to the programs that flashed across the screen. He was lost in his thoughts.

His heart felt crippled, as if parts had been amputated and were missing. The apartment wasn’t the same. Half of the things that were in it just a month ago, were now missing. They had been hastily packed away and hauled off by his boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend. The ex-boyfriend who refused to even give Joey his new phone number or address. When he had asked, Jason had glared at him and responded by saying he never wanted to speak to Joey or even see him ever again. Jason apparently wanted to completely erase Joey from his life.

The storm brewing outside echoed his dark feelings inside. Joey sighed heavily, then ran his hands across his face. After a few minutes, he rose from the couch and walked to the kitchen to find something to eat. Standing before the open refrigerator door told him at least two things. First of all, he really needed to go to the store, because about the only thing in the fridge that didn’t appear to have rotted was his beer and secondly, he really needed to clean all the dead, slimy things out of the fridge. Soon. He settled for grabbing a beer and his last bag of chips, deciding to call that dinner for the night.

Once he returned to the couch, he began flipping through his eighty-seven channels three times before deciding there was nothing on worth watching. His mind wandered to thoughts of Jason. If he hadn’t moved out, Joey would certainly have something fun to be doing right now. His stomach dropped a bit at the realization that he couldn’t even call Jason. The whole problem with dating someone for four years, he told himself, is that it breaks you when they leave. Joey felt broken. Not broken-hearted, just broken as if his soul had shattered into a hundred pieces.

Just when he thought things couldn’t get any worse, the power failed and Joey found himself wallowing alone in the darkness, cursing the fact that he couldn’t remember where his flashlight was, or if he even still had one. Most likely, Jason had taken it. While spending a few minutes fumbling around in the dark apartment, he did locate a couple candles. The ones they had bought for their anniversary dinner. Maybe not bought for, but had used for their anniversary dinner. 

Joey thought back to that night. They had cooked the meal together, flirting in the kitchen. After they had eaten, the pair had driven off to a park so they could fool around under the stars. They hadn’t gotten very far before an officer pounded on their window and told them to move along. They had chuckled together, then Jason suggested they drive back to their old high school and make out behind the bushes. They weren’t caught there, but were both giggling as they relived their past.

Joey wondered why things had turned out as they had, then realized his face was wet. “Damn it!” he shouted aloud. “Damn it. I haven’t cried since I was in fifth grade and fell off the roof. I’ll be damned if I’m going to turn into a weepy mama’s boy just because my boyfriend left me. And the woman who is having my baby thinks I’m a fucking joke. Not going to happen.”

After taking a deep breath, Joey walked to the bathroom and splashed cold water onto his face. Suddenly it became too much for him to be in the apartment alone in the dark. Grabbing his raincoat and a cap, Joey quickly exited the apartment, heading out to the rain soaked streets. For twenty minutes he walked, until he felt water sloshing in his socks. As he stopped on the sidewalk, he looked up and saw the front window of a bar lit up. The sigh read _Player’s Den_. Joey shrugged. It sounded like a typical neighborhood sports bar with neon beer lights illuminating the front window.

Joey pushed the heavy wooden door open and realized the building was old, probably built a hundred years earlier. After shaking off the rain, he slowly crossed the room. He imagined it would be easy to hear his boots against the wooden floor, if there wasn’t so much noise in the bar already. The place was larger than he would have thought and thoroughly packed. All men. Definitely a sports bar.

Joey continued to push his way up to the bar and was sure someone in the crowd had grabbed his ass. Not patted it or bumped it, but actually grabbed it firmly. He hadn’t turned around to see who had done it. When he finally made it to the bar, he had to wait a few minutes before he could order a beer. Once ordered, it was in his hands quickly. He watched the bartender. The man was short, dark, agile and quick. Joey supposed he had to be to keep up with this crowd.

When he noticed what were apparently waiters, he was certain this was more than a sports bar. It had to be a gay sports bar. The servers were wearing tight black shirts with a smaller pink Player’s Den logo on the fronts and on the back _Plaything_ was in larger, bolder print and they were each numbered. A grin crossed Joey’s face. He wouldn’t mind having a young plaything around. When the bartender turned, Joey noticed the back of his shirt merely read _Player_. 

It was over an hour later before Joey was able to claim a bar stool for himself. As he sat, he rubbed his sore knee and cracked his back. The bar counter was wet, but the bartender was there a moment later with a damp towel.

“New in town?”

“Not really. I live a few blocks away, but my power went out. Storm.”

The bartender shrugged. “Storm, huh? Can’t tell in here. The whole town could blow away around me, but I’d never know it unless I lost power and decided to go outside to check.”

“You’d know when you went home.”

“Nope. I live in the basement. Those last two cases of beer the boys brought out were part of my coffee table last night.”

Joey chuckled, unable to determine if the bartender was joking or not.

“I’m Joey, by the way.”

The bartender nodded. He never knew why new customers were interested in exchanging names. It seemed to be an odd ritual in such a place, but he generally obliged them. “Chris.”

“So, um. I sort of stumbled into this place. I was just out walking because my power went out and when I stopped walking, I was outside. So I came in.”

Chris nodded as he poured a few drinks for one of his servers.

“It’s, um. I was just wondering. All the guys in here. Is this, um.”

Chris looked up, smiling. “A gay bar?”

“Yeah. Just wondering.”

“If you watched really closely, you wouldn’t need to ask. You can’t tell when the place is packed, but now it’s slowed down enough to see what’s going on.”

Joey’s eyes followed to where Chris was nodding. A couple guys sitting together, one’s hand on the other’s knee. Nearby a man had his arm draped over another man’s shoulders in more than a *just friends* way. A short distance from them one man was running his hand across another man’s chest. Another pair were actually kissing in a dark corner.

“Does it bother you?” Chris asked.

“What? No. No. My um, my boyfriend moved out a few months ago. I’ve been in sort of a funk ever since. I probably should, you know, try to meet someone new.”

Chris nodded, then wandered off to check the other patrons, then set up his servers again. When he made his way back to Joey, he asked, “How long were you together?”

“About four years. We met in high school and started dating a year after we met. Two years in high school and two years after.”

“Sorry, man. That’s got to be tough losing someone after being together so long.”

“We got our first apartment together. I’m still there. He left. I bet his parents are happy now. They always wished I’d just disappear or something. They weren’t too fond of me before they knew we were gay and together. When we got the one bedroom apartment, we sort of had to explain to them why we only needed one bedroom. Once they knew, they made my life miserable. They still loved Jason, their son, but they hated me. My parents took it all in stride, but his parents we not happy about it at all.”

“It happens. Did he leave because of them? Because they pressured him?”

Joey’s head dropped and he shook it slowly. “We had minor arguments over the years. Lots of minor arguments, but I’m sure everyone does. We had agreed not to break up because of what anyone else thought. Last summer one of our friends came home from college and decided to celebrate his parents’ European vacation by throwing a three day party at their house in their absence. Jason and I had gone, then left, then the next day, he had to work, so I went to the party alone. I got really drunk. Really drunk. And I was in a hallway and stepped into the doorway of a bedroom to let some other people pass and I realized there was someone in the bed.”

Chris snickered, then held up one finger to pause Joey’s story while he made his rounds again. Joey noticed there was actual interest in Chris’ eyes when he returned to hear more of the tale.

“I saw someone was in the bed, so I started grinning and apologizing, then I realized it was only one person, a girl, and she was crying. She was another friend from high school, Kelly. Her fiance had come to the party with her, but she had found him cheating with another girl. I spent hours holding and consoling her, until we both fell asleep.”

“And Jason found you like that and thought something happened?”

“Not exactly. When we woke up hours later, we were both still drunk and we did fool around. I don’t know why. We were drunk and I was holding her and we were talking, then it just happened. I tried to convince himself, as well as Jason, that I was merely consoling a friend and things had gotten out of hand. Jason was pissed off and dumped me. He had packed up and left the next day. Then he came back for a while, but things were never the same. He never trusted me after that. Never again.” Joey sighed deeply and nodded for Chris to hand him another beer.

“That’s rough, man.”

“After that, it seemed like I couldn’t do anything right in Jason’s eyes, so I kind of threw up my hands and gave up. It was like we weren’t really in a relationship anymore, but only going through the motions. We weren’t happy. Then a few months later I got a call from Kelly saying she was pregnant and thought it was possible that I was the father. In fact, she was sure I was the father because we were drunk and had forgotten to use any protection and Kelly had always been very careful with her fiance. Jason was furious and moved out again. Then he came back a week later.”

Chris shook his head, then said he’d be back in a minute and went to refill other drinks again.

Joey used the break to hit the bathroom. It wasn’t as bad as some bar bathrooms, but was a bit disgusting. Joey was sure to scrub his hands clean before returning to the bar.

By this time, it was late and most of the patrons who had day jobs to get to in the morning, had left. Joey sighed once more as he dropped back into his bar seat. He waited for Chris to return before he continued. “Then everything blew up. I decided I should be a father to my child, so I offered to marry Kelly. After arming myself with a ring and a bouquet of roses, I went over to Kelly’s to propose marriage. Kelly actually laughed bitterly in my face and told me she had no intention of sharing her house with a husband and his boyfriend. Then she had slammed the door in my face. I was so upset and feeling depressed and disheartened that I turned to the one person I thought truly loved me and would be understanding, my boyfriend. I told Jason the whole thing over dinner. All I wanted was for someone understand that I was a good guy and was trying to do what was best for the child. Jason got up halfway through the meal, yelled at me, then he left. Again. Two days later, he returned to pack his things and move out permanently. He wouldn’t tell me where he was moving to and refused to give me his address or phone number. He said he never wanted to hear from me again. It’s like he wants to erase me from his life. That’s what his parents wanted him to do. Anyway, that was a few months ago. I’ve been alone ever since.”

“What about the kid?”

“Oh yeah. A daughter. Cute as can be. Kelly takes her over to see my parents all the time. She looks like me, so they’re convinced I’m the daddy. Kelly still lives with her parents, so she’s right down the street from my parents. I’m allowed to see her and Kelly says when the baby is older, she’ll let me take her for the day. It’s been amiable so far. I’ve offered to give her money, but she said she didn’t want any. I still sent her some for the baby and told her not to hesitate to call me if she needs anything.”

“Does she know Jason left?”

“Yeah. She said she was sorry, then insisted if we were meant to be, then Jason would come back eventually. I don’t think he’s going to. We were miserable together after I slept with Kelly. I don’t know why it was such a big deal. He had to know I’d never leave him for a woman.”

“Except that you offered to marry her.”

“Oh, yeah, that. I thought I should. I thought it was only right.”

“So if you had married Kelly, you would have left Jason, right?”

“I hadn’t really thought about it. I guess I always thought I’d be with Jason.”

“So you thought you’d have a wife and still get to keep your boyfriend, too?”

“I guess. I hadn’t thought about it. I love Jason, but I have a responsibility to the baby.”

Chris smiled as he wiped down the bar. “So Kelly was right. If she had married you, she’d have a husband who had a boyfriend. You can’t blame her for turning you down. Most girls want more from a marriage than that.”

“Kel’s great. She’s always been smart and honest. I love her as a friend. I suppose if I have to have a kid with someone, I’m glad it’s Kelly. She’s totally cool and doesn’t play games and shit. I mean, she’d never keep me from seeing my kid just because I have a boyfriend. We even talked about that. I asked if I’d still get to keep the baby if I had a boyfriend and she laughed at me and said, ‘Of course’. She’s really a good person.”

“Well, if you’re looking to get hooked up, I know most of the guys who hang around here. I mean, if anyone catches your eye, I could tell you his dating history.”

“Really? Of all the guys in here?”

“Most of them. Most guys give me their life story at some point, then I watch who hooks up. I’m a bartender. I know things about my patrons. I already know about you. Four year relationship. Broke up because you got drunk and slept with a chick who got pregnant. You love the kid. Chick is cool with you being gay and having other gay men around the baby. You’ve been single for a few months and you’re still miserable and nursing a broken heart. I can tell you as much about most of the guys in here. Who do you think is cute?”

Joey smiled and glanced around the room. Yeah, there was a guy who had caught his eye. The man was drunk and dancing near the jukebox. The server Joey only knew as _Plaything 1_ seemed to spend a lot of time talking, flirting and dancing with the cute guy. “Him. The dancer. The one with dark hair.”

“Ah, yes. That’s JC. Totally hot. He’s a fun toy. He says he’s looking for someone special, but he plays a lot. I don’t think he’s ready for a relationship. So dating and sex, yes. Relationship, no. The blond that’s around him is Justin. Those two crack me up. They met when Justin was around ten or eleven and JC was fifteen or sixteen. Justin wants JC so badly, but JC just laughs at him and sends him away. JC said he’ll always see Justin as a ten year old kid. So, poor Justin. He’s totally convinced he and JC are destined to be together, so he keeps nipping at JC’s heels and JC keeps kicking him away. So what about you? You looking for a date, just sex or a relationship?”

Joey’s eyes remained on Justin and JC as he spoke. “I’d like to be in a relationship again, eventually, but it has to start with dating. And I wouldn’t be opposed to ‘just sex’ at this point.”

“If you’re looking for ‘just sex’, JC’s a good choice. He’s very good at everything and he won’t dump a lot of shit on you. If it gets slow enough and he’s horny enough, he’d probably blow you in the men’s room. Justin, too. The kid’s easy, especially if you’re a good tipper. I think he keeps trying to make JC jealous, but JC only laughs at Justin’s exploits. He’s not here tonight, but there’s a guy who you might like. He’s a good looking kid, blond hair, green eyes. He’s a workaholic, so he’s rarely here during the week. You’d have to come in on a Friday or Saturday night to catch him. He’s a nice guy. Keeps to himself. He’s definitely looking for a relationship, not just a fling here and there.” 

Joey nodded, but his eyes remained on JC.

Chris watched JC for a moment, then watched Joey watching JC for a moment. He smiled as he leaned across the bar. “You want him? I could hook you up. Seriously.”

Joey smiled and glanced at Chris for a moment. The bartender seemed sincere. “Yeah. Sure. Why not?”

Chris yelled over to Justin next time he was nearby. “Hey J, tell C to get his drunken ass over here ASAP.”

Justin looked over to Chris, studying his eyes. “What’s up? Someone else buying him drinks?”

“Hasn’t he had enough?”

Justin smiled and quickly laughed. “You know C. He’s already had _too_ much.”

“Just tell him to get over here.”

Justin nodded, then seemed to notice Joey for the first time and rolled his eyes as he walked away. Joey watched Justin make his way across the room to where JC was still swaying to the music, a drunken grin on his face. When he saw Justin approaching, JC threw an arm around Justin’s shoulder and began whispering in his ear. Justin listened and hugged JC close to him. Joey continued to watch.

“They’re close,” Chris noted. “Like brothers.”

“Except that Justin wants JC.”

“People always want what they can’t have. I think the more JC tells Justin no, the more determined Justin becomes. I told them they should just do it once and then they’d both know. Justin was up for it. JC laughed it off and said he’d feel like a child molester. No need to get jealousy pangs over it though. I already told you, JC’s only out for fun. He’s not ready to settle down yet. Justin will make a good boyfriend for someone one day, as soon as he can see past JC.”

Joey watched as JC laid his head on Justin’s shoulder and they swayed slowly together. “They look like a couple.”

“They’re not, I promise. Justin’s sober, JC clearly isn’t. JC can get kind of weird when he’s had too much. Justin takes care of him. Those two seem to be able to read each other’s minds almost. They always seem to know what the other one needs. Justin’s there to listen if JC wants to ramble on about something, which he does quite often, especially when he’s drunk. He’s there to hug JC or hold him if JC feels lonely or unloved. He’s there to hold JC up when he’s too drunk to stand on his own. They’re good friends. Good for each other. It would be cool if they wound up together in the end, but I don’t see JC changing his mind. He’ll do threesomes, but not with Justin.”

“Threesomes? Interesting.”

“He uses condoms, so he’s, you know, safe enough. But yeah, he’s into threesomes and all sorts of kinky stuff. Whatever you want to try, it’s likely he’ll be up for it. The fun part is when other guys come in and start talking about what they did with JC and Justin has to listen to it. He gets so mad. He even dumped a drink on a guy one night just to shut him up.”

It was a few minutes later that JC headed up to the bar alone. Joey glanced around and saw Justin was wiping down tables and glaring right back at him.

“Hey Chris. Justin said you wanted to see me.”

Joey salivated as he watched JC lean across the bar to grab some of the pretzel mix to toss into his mouth. As he leaned, his shirt rose up to expose enough of JC’s smooth skin to make Joey want more. Closing his eyes, he contemplated reaching his hand out and touching the taut skin. He decided it was late enough and the bar was empty enough and they were both drunk enough, so he reached out and slid his hand underneath JC’s shirt.

“Yeah, C. I wanted to introduce you to our newest patron. This is Joey. Joey, this is JC.”

JC grinned at the touch of Joey’s hand and was soon smiling broadly. The pair stared at each other without saying a word.

Chris sighed and shook his head. “Joey was in a four year relationship, but the boyfriend left a few months ago and Joey’s been lonely ever since. He said he might be interested in hooking up with someone for a little fun. And I immediately thought of you.”

JC reached for Joey’s hand and slid it downward, until it was settled on his crotch, which he playfully thrust toward Joey’s hand. “So what do you think of me so far?”

“Nice. Very nice.”

JC giggled, then leaned forward and licked Joey’s neck. He practically fell into Joey’s arms. Joey caught him easily and laughed as JC snuggled into his arms.

“I like your arms, man, so strong. I like strong men. Strong like Superman.”

“He likes to be picked up, literally.” Chris chuckled as he washed glasses in his bar sink.

“Oh yeah?” Joey hopped off his barstool, but held onto JC with one arm to steady him. 

Once he was standing, Joey easily hefted JC onto his shoulder. All eyes were on them as Joey carried JC back to the open area where he had been dancing, then Joey began to spin around in circles. JC giggled until Joey finally released him to the ground, where he immediately dropped to the floor in a dizzied heap, his head landing near Joey’s feet.

“Are you okay?” Joey asked as he offered his hand.

JC smiled and nodded as he grabbed Joey’s legs to steady himself onto his knees. JC lightly nudged at Joey’s zipper with his chin, then looked up into Joey’s eyes. “Now what can I do for you?” 

Chris flung a wet bar rag across the near empty room, but didn’t get it anywhere near the pair, so he yelled, “Not on the dance floor, dudes. Joey, take him to the bathroom or take him home, but no unzipping on the dance floor.”

Justin walked over and picked up the wet rag, flinging it back at Chris. “Dude, if you had a hundred bucks for every time JC unzipped someone’s pants on the dance floor, you could retire.”

“Heh. I don’t doubt that.”

Joey held out both of his hands, offering to help JC to his feet. JC smiled as he placed each of his palms flat against Joey’s. Tipping his head down shyly, JC seemed to blush slightly. “I’m not as bad as they say.”

Justin roared with laughter. “Dude, you’re like the bar’s only library book. Everyone has checked you out.”

“I haven’t. I’m not,” JC stammered.

Joey pulled him into his arms. “It’s okay. I don’t mind.”

JC looked into Joey’s eyes for a moment, then rested his head onto Joey’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around Joey’s neck. They swayed together to the music, just like JC and Justin had done a few minutes earlier.

“So your boyfriend left you?” JC asked gently.

“Yeah. Something happened that shouldn’t have.”

“You cheated on him?”

Joey sighed. “I guess you could say that. I was at a party consoling a friend and one thing led to another. It’s no excuse, but we were drunk and she was hurting.”

“She?”

“Yeah. I don’t know why. She was crying and I guess I just wanted to make her feel better. She’s a friend from high school and knows I’m gay. Jason left then, but he came back. Then Kel said she was pregnant and I tried to do the right thing by offering to marry her and she said she didn’t want a husband with a boyfriend. Then I was stupid enough to tell Jason I had proposed and Kel said no, and that’s when Jason left me for good. I don’t even know where he is.”

“That’s rough man. That’s what sucks about relationships. They all end and most of them go down in flames.”

“And you don’t do relationships, because you’re afraid of getting burned?”

“I don’t do relationships, because they’re a drag. I mean, everyone in a relationship seems to fight all the time. I don’t want to fight, man. I just want to have fun, you know?”

“Yeah, I guess. You want to have some fun with me, JC?”

JC stopped moving and pushed himself far enough from Joey that he could look into Joey’s eyes. “Sure, man. You have a car?”

“Not here. I live a few blocks away, maybe a mile. I walked.”

“Justin drives. I mean, he’s working, so he can’t be all drunk, so he drives. He can drive us to your place. If you want. I think it’s still raining. Justin can drive us. Yeah.”

“You and Justin live close to each other?”

“Dude, we’re like roommates, you know. Yeah, roommates. I had another roommate before Justin. Tony. But he like, I don’t know. He left. It was about the time Justin graduated, so Justin asked if he could move in. I can’t live alone, man. I can’t, you know, like take care of myself. Justin takes care of me. He makes sure no one hurts me and he makes sure I get home in one piece. Justin’s like my guardian angel or something. Like my little guardian angel brother.”

“He’d be cool with you and me hooking up?”

“Justin? Sure. I mean, Chris introduced us, man. He wouldn’t have if he didn’t think you were cool. You see, Chris loves me, too. I love Chris. He’s like so totally cool. Despite what they tell you, I bet Chris has slept with more guys than me. He’s the fucking bartender, he gets anything he wants.”

“Did he get you?”

“Oh yeah. Me and Chris are cool. We still hook up sometimes.” JC leaned his mouth up against Joey’s ear. “Chris is hot, man. Totally. Maybe we can do a threesome sometime.”

Joey raised his eyebrows, but smiled. “What about Justin?”

JC crinkled his nose in disgust. “He’s just a kid, man. I’m not a pedophile.” 

“I think maybe you should take another look. I’d say sometime over the past couple years, Justin grew up.”

JC turned around and looked at Justin and shrugged. “He’s still my little brother, man. You want to take me home?” JC asked, as he walked his fingers up Joey’s shirt.

Joey thought for a moment. It felt good to have another person held in his arms again. All the voices in his head were screaming *YES* at the top of their lungs. “Yeah, JC. You can come home with me.”

“Let’s have a seat while we wait for J.”

JC had grabbed Joey’s hand and Joey willingly stumbled after him. “J being Justin?”

“Yes, come on.”

JC settled himself into a corner booth and pulled Joey onto the seat next to him. “They can’t see anything here. It’s cool,” whispered JC as he slid from the seat to the floor below Joey.

Joey leaned back, curious about what JC was up to, but the man’s motives were quickly made clear when he unzipped Joey’s pants and began pumping his shaft. 

“Is this okay?” JC asked.

Joey relaxed and grinned, then closed his eyes. “This is just about perfect.”

JC spent a few more minutes using his hand, then leaned forward, grasping Joey’s cock at the base. Joey felt JC’s warm breath for a moment before he felt his cock engulfed in JC’s mouth. JC closed his eyes as he licked and sucked, still using his hand to pump Joey’s shaft as well. Justin stopped by and nonchalantly asked if either of them wanted to order something since Chris was giving last call. Joey gasped, but ordered a beer for himself and told Justin to pick out something he thought JC would like. 

JC began humming as he sucked on Joey’s cock. Joey opened his eyes when he felt his cock slip from JC’s mouth. He looked down into JC’s blue eyes. The man looked drunk. Happy, but drunk. Joey secretly hoped JC wasn’t about to puke. 

JC looked up, meeting Joey’s brown eyes, his hand pumping more intently. “Is this okay?” he asked.

“Yeah. Perfect,” Joey replied, nearly breathless.

JC’s smile widened as he rubbed his thumb across the tip of Joey’s cock. 

Justin rolled his eyes as he dropped off two drinks. “Hurry the fuck up, C. I swear you’re getting slow in your old age.”

“I’m capable of giving a man a taste of real pleasure, unlike the two-minute specials you like to run in the bathroom.”

“I get them off.”

JC grinned widely as he began pumping Joey faster. “I get them off, get them to buy me drinks, offer to take me home, profess undying love for me and beg for more.”

Justin rolled his eyes once more and sighed. “Just hurry the fuck up, C. I’m about ready to go home.”

JC spent a minute licking at Joey’s scrotum before taking his cock into his mouth again. Joey began thrusting against JC’s mouth until JC reached up, using both hands to steady Joey’s hips. Once Joey relaxed again, JC dropped one hand down to the base of Joey’s shaft and began sucking up harder. It didn’t take much longer for Joey to come. He nearly collapsed into the booth as JC took care to lick him clean, then zip his pants back up.

“J, can you drive me and Joey to his place? He said he only lives about a mile from here and he walked because it was raining.”

Justin looked confused and began twisting his towel around his hand. “Why would you walk in the rain?”

Joey sighed heavily and reached for his beer. After taking a long drink, he helped JC onto the seat beside him, then kissed his mouth. JC closed his eyes and moaned, feeling the coolness of Joey’s lips against his. Joey’s breath smelled of beer. JC turned to look at his drink on the table and laughed.

“You’re a snarky little bitch tonight.”

Justin only chuckled in response.

JC turned to explain to Joey, “It’s called a Blowjob. The drink.”

Joey eyed it and shrugged. It didn’t look like much, but the whipped cream on top looked slightly interesting. It became more interesting as JC held his hands behind his back, took the glass between his lips, then swiftly tilted his head back to chug the drink. After he settled the glass back onto the table, he grinned at Joey. “Thanks for the Blowjob, man.”

“Likewise,” Joey replied. A moment later, he leaned toward JC, pressing their lips together, hoping to taste some of the sweet whipped cream. JC’s mouth was an indescribably odd mixture of various drinks and a hint of cum. Joey licked at JC’s lips anyway.

When he finally leaned back, one arm around JC, the other hand on his beer, he looked at Justin. “I walked in the rain because I was sick of sitting in a stuffy apartment. I wanted some air. I was just going to stand outside, but the power was off, so there weren’t any lights. I decided to walk until I found some lights on. When I stopped, I was outside the bar.”

“Must be fate,” JC mused.

Joey cupped JC’s chin with his palm. “I don’t believe in fate, but I do believe in having a good time. Do you still want to go home with me?”

JC nodded without hesitation.

“Good. Let’s head on out then.” Joey finished his beer, set the empty bottle near the edge of the table, then he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

JC nodded and slid out of the booth. 

Justin stopped at the bar to say a few words to Chris, then led the way out the door. The other server trailed along behind them. 

Chris was sitting back smoking a cigar as he watched the procession. “Make sure that door locks behind you,” he called.

Justin shouted without turning around. “Don’t I always?”

They had to cross the street to get to the parking lot on the corner. It was about half a block away.

Joey’s eyes glanced from the bar to the street. “Is this safe for you guys normally? I’d think being a server making tips and walking out alone late at night would make you a target.”

Justin shrugged and kicked at a broken bottle lying on the ground. “Me and Trace always leave together. JC’s with us more often than not. On Fridays and Saturdays there are more people. Chris has a real staff he actually claims.”

“He doesn’t claim you?”

“Not really. We sort of work under the table. All we get are tips. But Chris has a couple full time guys on days. Monday through Friday they serve lunch. AJ cooks and Howie is the server. Chris tends bar and helps out wherever. We’re all supposed to work Fridays and Saturdays. There are a couple other guys too. We work out the shifts so Chris is covered and we’re all there on the weekends.”

“Place looked packed tonight.”

“It was for a while, but on the weekends it’s crammed full all night long. You can’t hardly move in there.”

JC smiled and nodded. “All hot and sweaty. When you dance and it’s crowded, it’s like a mass orgy. Everyone is rubbing against someone else’s ass or crotch. You’ll see groups dancing together. Then there are all these hands and lips and you have no idea who just grabbed you or kissed you or jerked you off. It’s like heaven. I love it there.”

Justin nodded to Trace as he got into his car. JC yanked Joey’s arm, pulling him into the back seat. “I want to sit with you, man. You and me.”

Joey laughed lightly and kissed JC’s forehead. “So sweet and so drunk.”

“It’s okay man, I promise not to turn fatal attraction on you tomorrow or next week. Hold me. I’m cold.”

JC shivered as Joey wrapped his arms around him. “Didn’t you bring a coat?”

“Wasn’t raining when we left.”

Joey sighed and took his jacket off, then wrapped it around JC’s shoulders. It was too big for JC, but certainly looked like it would help keep him warm. 

Joey gave Justin directions. He didn’t live far and was only one block over. When they got there, he told Justin, “Just drop us at the door.”

“No way. I have to take care of JC, dude. He’s my best buddy and I am not going to let anything bad happen to him, so I am going to park the car and walk up to your apartment and check it out. Is that a problem?”

“Not at all. You’re welcome to stay for a beer, if you want to. Um, do you have a flashlight?”

“Sure.”

“Bring it. My power was off when I left. I’m not sure if it’s back on or not, but it doesn’t look like it. I don’t see any lights on anywhere on the entire block.”

Justin used his flashlight to guide them through the hallway and up the stairs to Joey’s apartment. JC sat patiently on the couch as Joey showed Justin around. Once Justin was satisfied, he agreed to the beer and sat on the couch beside JC as he drank it.

“Do you mind if I sleep on your couch?”

“Why?”

“Your phone is dead, so JC can’t call me for a ride. I’m tired. I’m drinking. And I can hear the storm getting worse again. You two can do your thing. I won’t mind. The walls in our apartment are pretty thin, so it’s not like you’re going to do anything I haven’t already heard first hand.”

Joey took one more look at JC, then quickly agreed.

Joey used Justin’s flashlight to track down a sheet, blanket and pillow for Justin to use. He seemed apologetic as he offered them to Justin. “I’d let you watch television or listen to my CDs, but there’s no power.”

Justin yawned and laid down on the couch. “It’s cool, dude. I’m tired. I’ll just sleep and you two can do whatever it is you want to do.”

JC staggered a bit as he moved to kneel beside Justin’s head. He smiled as he brushed Justin’s hair off of his forehead and leaned in to leave a soft kiss. “I love you, man. You’re my favorite little brother. Except maybe for Tyler. But I do love you a lot.”

Justin smirked and shooed JC away. “You only love me when you’re drunk off your ass. Go have sex or whatever and let me sleep.”

Joey shined the flashlight into JC’s eyes briefly, then held out a hand to him. JC stood and took the proffered hand, glancing back once to watch Justin’s lounging form to disappear into the darkness. Joey led him back into the bedroom, then took JC into his arms and kissed him. JC closed his eyes and allowed his head to roll back. As he held onto Joey lightly, he let the other man support and steady him. Joey nibbled his way across JC’s neck, then wondered about how many other guys had done the same thing.

“Are you still cold, hon? The water heater is gas, so we could hop into the shower or the tub to warm up, if you want to.”

“Mmm, sounds delicious.”

JC swayed a little, so Joey was afraid to leave him standing unassisted. After thinking about it for a minute, Joey allowed JC to slide down onto the bed. Joey smiled as he peeled off the jacket, then lifted JC’s shirt over his head. The shirt was still slightly damp from the rain and Joey wished he had offered his jacket sooner. JC fell back onto the bed like a discarded rag doll. When Joey attempted to undo JC’s pants, JC giggled and slapped at his hands. When Joey dropped his hands to JC’s waist and leaned in to talk to him, JC flung his arms around Joey’s neck and pulled him into a kiss.

After a couple minutes, Joey pulled back a couple inches and whispered, “I’m not going to make you do anything, hon. If all you want to do is kiss then go to sleep, that’s fine.”

“I thought we were going to take a bath together?”

“You have to let me get your pants off for that.”

“Okay,” JC replied cheerily.

This time he held onto Joey’s neck and kissed him, but also lifted his hips so Joey could slide his pants and underwear off. Once JC was naked and lying on his bed, Joey’s inner voices told him to forget the bath and get on with it. His hands slid easily over JC’s skin, causing shivers of pleasure to ripple through JC’s body. He was thinner than Jason and shorter. And he was clean shaven. But his kisses were just as sweet and his body just as warm to touch. Eventually Joey sighed and stood up to drop his own clothing.

Using his arm around JC, Joey led him slowly down the hall to the bathroom, then set him into the empty tub.

“It’s cold,” JC noted, clasping his arms about his waist and shivering.

Joey leaned up to put the stopper in place, then twisted the handles until warm water began running into the tub. “Plenty of hot water. Adjust it however you want it and I’ll be back in a minute or two.”

JC blinked twice and stared into Joey’s eyes. “Where are you going?”

Joey smiled and kissed JC’s shoulder. “I’ll be right back.”

JC sighed and leaned back into the tub. Satisfied his guest wouldn’t drown while he was away, Joey left the room, then returned a few minutes later with all the candles he found, along with a lighter. He almost dropped the entire load when he returned to the bathroom to find JC out of the tub and sprawled across the floor.

“JC, are you okay?”

JC lifted his head off the floor enough to nod. “Sorry, man.”

Joey could smell the puke and hesitantly swung the flashlight around to see if JC had made it to the toilet in time. It seemed that he had. “It’s okay. We all have those nights. Maybe we should just put you in bed. To sleep.”

JC reached out slowly, touching Joey’s wrist. “I’d really like a warm bath. I’m so cold and the room is spinning. I feel so horrible.”

“Okay,” Joey agreed.

After he helped JC back into the tub, Joey set the candles around and lit them. That alone was enough to make JC smile. Joey left again for a minute and returned with a glass full of water and insisted that JC drink the entire thing. JC did as he was told, then leaned back into the tub. The water was so hot, it had reddened his skin, as if he were sunburned wherever the water touched.

Joey lifted JC up enough to slide into the tub behind him and sighed as he felt the other man’s weight fall onto his chest. He had missed having contact with Jason. Joey kissed at JC’s ear and realized that he really missed having a boyfriend and he certainly did want another one. He thought about what Chris had said about JC, how he was a play toy, but wasn’t boyfriend material. Joey’s fingers lazily drifted across JC’s chest as his thoughts turned to the young blond businessman Chris had told him about. Suddenly having sex with JC didn’t seem so important.

Joey held JC as the other man fell asleep against his chest. They remained in the tub for an hour before Joey shifted and woke JC up.

“Time to go to bed, hon.”

“I like it here,” JC insisted sleepily.

“Can’t sleep here, hon. You’d drown. Come on.”

“I like it here. It’s all romantic with the candles. I don’t get romanced nearly enough. I just get fucked by horny guys, then left alone. They never call me again, unless they want sex. No one even takes me out to dinner or anything. Just a couple drinks and a fuck. That’s what my life has become.”

Joey pulled JC into an embrace, whispering into his ear, “Maybe you should think about what you really want.”

“I want a man who’s there when I want him and off at work when I don’t.”

Joey nuzzled JC’s neck as he listened, then asked, “What do you do for a living JC?”

“Me? I model. All sorts of stuff. I have to shave my legs because they use me as a foot model and I have to shave my chest because I model swim wear and underwear, stuff like that.”

“Hmmm.” Joey closed his eyes as he flattened his palms and allowed them to roam around JC’s chest, then drift down to his hips, then thighs. He was definitely the smoothest man Joey had ever known. At least since he was fifteen. “I think I like you all smooth. You’re all soft and slinky.”

JC giggled, then yawned.

“Come on, hon. Time to go to bed.”

As soon as Joey was out of the tub, he wrapped JC in a large blue towel, then pulled a second one down for himself. After they were dried off and Joey extinguished the candles, then maneuvered JC toward his bedroom. “Your clothes are still a bit damp. They should dry overnight. Do you need to borrow anything to sleep in?”

“Just your arms.” 

Joey thought for a moment, then pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms and hopped into bed, then motioned for JC to join him. JC slipped under the covers and snuggled close to Joey, spanning his hand across Joey’s chest. His lips searched for Joey’s.

“JC, go to sleep. Okay?”

“You don’t want to do anything else? I thought you brought me here to have some fun.”

Joey wrapped an arm around JC’s shoulder and gave it a tender squeeze. “I’m a little tired and I know you don’t feel well. I mean, you puked, so you can’t be feeling that great. Let’s just get some rest, okay? I really. I’m enjoying just having you here and holding you. It’s been so long since Jason left. I really miss him. I miss just being with someone.”

“You still want him, don’t you?”

“Jason? Yeah, I guess. I do and I don’t. I want how we were when we were younger. Like when we were still in high school. Everything was so fun and exciting. We practically got off whenever we found a few minutes alone together, no matter where we were. We were lab partners in chemistry and we sat in the back corner and would jerk each other off instead of doing our projects. It’s amazing we passed.” Joey laughed and gave JC’s shoulder another squeeze, then began running his hand up and down JC’s arm.

JC sighed, almost lost in his own memories. “It’s great being young, when everything is new and exciting, but we all have to grow up. I guess time, age and responsibilities take their toll on relationships.”

“It was pretty bad the last few months. Ever since I slept with Kel that one night, things were bad. Jason was always mad at me. It was like I couldn’t do anything right. I apologized a million times and swore I would never do it again, but he never did forgive me. Then when she called and said there was a kid, I think that did it. I think Jason decided then that it was totally over. If we could ever get past that and things were good again, I’d love to be back together with him. But the last few months all we ever did was fight. It really sucked. I wouldn’t want to go there again. With anyone.”

“So there’s no chance of you and Jason getting back together?”

“I don’t think so. If he could get over it, I’d love to try, but I don’t think he wants to. He said he wanted to move on in his life. I love him, but I have to let him go. It’s been so hard to think of me being with anyone else, but I need to. I miss having a boyfriend.”

JC slowly rubbed his hand across Joey’s stomach and spoke softly, his words nearly fading into the darkness. “You could ask me out. Take me out to dinner and romance me. That could be good for both of us.”

Moving slightly, JC managed to plant enough kisses on Joey’s stomach to make him laugh gently and rub JC’s shoulder. He thought for a moment, then ran his fingers through JC’s hair.

“Enough, hon. Go to sleep.”

Joey awoke feeling something heavy and wet on his chest. His clock was flashing red numbers in his eyes as he blinked them open. When he attempted to move his left arm, he found that it was pinned and immobile. Looking down reminded him immediately that he had brought a guy home. And also the man’s roommate, who was sleeping on the couch. Joey wiggled out from underneath JC and wiped the spittle from his chest. After pausing for a moment to stare at the sleeping man, Joey used his thumb to wipe the drool from JC’s mouth.

Joey ran his hands over his face as he stared at JC’s sleeping form, he then turned around, heading to the bathroom. The candles were still set about, their flames extinguished. They appeared cold and abandoned. Joey felt cold and abandoned, too. He sighed as he stared at his reflection. Although his body may argue the point, Joey knew his heart didn’t want to deal with a parade of different men floating in and out of his life. He was meant to be with one and only one man.

He wondered if Chris was right. JC sounded like he might be interested in settling down into a serious relationship. On the other hand, Chris seemed to know people better than they knew themselves and he had said JC wasn’t ready to be in a committed relationship yet. Joey wondered what the odds of changing JC were. People had told him before that no one can be changed unless they were ready to be changed. He had been told that change only came from within.

As he was lost in thought, Joey didn’t realize JC was behind him until he felt the arms wrapping around his waist and the palms that settled against his chest. He couldn’t help but smile when JC laid his head on the back of his shoulder. He was sweet and warm and everything Joey thought he wanted from a guy all wrapped up in a beautiful body. Joey swallowed deeply as his heart told him that JC was not the man for him. Picking up one of JC’s hands, he lifted it to his mouth to kiss the back of it.

JC raised his head and smiled at Joey’s reflection. Joey couldn’t help noticing the bloodshot eyes that stared back at him and the tousled mess his hair had become while he slept. He needed a shave, too. Joey had felt the rough stubble against his back. JC stood on his tiptoes, leaning forward to kiss Joey’s cheek. 

“You and Justin can help yourself to whatever you can find in the kitchen for breakfast. I’m out of bread, but there should be some cereal and milk. Might be some eggs left. I really need to go to the grocery store.”

JC leaned his head against Joey’s shoulder again and tightened his arms around Joey’s waist. “Don’t you want to do anything first? We could have last night. Really. It would have been fine. I know sometimes I drink a little too much. That’s why Justin watches my back. But it would have been fine. I’d still be willing to, you know, be with you. I, um. Last night in the tub was nice. I can do whatever you want now, though. I could give you another blow job or whatever you want.”

Joey sighed heavily, then turned around. “You’re nice JC. Sweet. I’ve been thinking though. I don’t really want to start doing one night stands. Last night was nice for me, too. It felt good having someone beside me in the bed again. But I want more than one night. I need more than one night. Even if there was a chance for this to be more, me and you, I think it’s too soon to hop into bed together. We’ve barely spoken to each other. I want a partner. I want to know about him. I hope you can understand that. You’re very attractive and I know I’m crazy for not doing more with you, but it’s not right. At least, it’s not right for me.”

JC’s smile had faded. “I can’t promise more, but maybe I could try. I really want to be in a relationship, but I want the good parts. I wish I could have the good without the bad, but Chris says it’s all bundled together and you can’t take one part without the other.”

“Chris is a wise man.”

“Chris is awesome, man. I love the guy.” JC’s smile returned as he spoke of his friend. “Chris will always tell you things straight. I always trust what he says.”

Joey turned until he was fully facing JC and laid his hands onto JC’s shoulders. “He said you weren’t ready for a relationship. So, thanks for last night. You made me realize how much I missed having a man beside me. But I don’t think we were meant to be. I don’t want to feel like I’m using you. It’s not the way I am.”

Joey pulled JC into a hug and held him for a minute, before releasing him. “My power is back on. I need a few minutes in here, but if you and Justin want to help yourself to anything in the kitchen, go ahead. I’ll be right out. Okay?”

JC nodded and backed out of the bathroom and headed down the hallway to find Justin. Justin grumbled and rubbed the sleep from his eyes when JC woke him. In the years they had known each other, they had learned each other’s moods. Justin knew something was troubling JC.

“Am I getting too old, J?”

“Too old for what?”

“To pick up guys. Am I too old to pick up guys? Do you think I’m still attractive enough to pick up guys?”

Justin’s face wrinkled thoughtfully. “You’re a fucking model, JC. You’re about as good as it gets.”

“I feel like I’m getting old. What am I going to do when I can’t get modeling jobs? What am I going to do if I wake up all alone and old and unemployable?”

Justin sat up and smirked. “Then you’ll be begging to be my boyfriend, won’t you? I”ll set you up nice, man. I’ll treat you good, too. One day, you and me.”

JC smiled and wrestled Justin off of the couch, then took his hand and led him into Joey’s kitchen.

Stopping by Chris’ bar became part of Joey’s routine. He preferred his seat at the end of the bar. It gave him an excellent view of everything going on. JC was there most nights and Joey still liked watching him. They flirted a couple more times, but it quickly became obvious to Joey that JC was not ready for a boyfriend. Joey watched as JC flirted with most of the patrons. It seemed that he knew almost as many of them as Chris did. Joey watched as JC danced for other men or with other men. Sometimes he watched JC kiss other men or lead them into the bathroom.

Another three days passed before Chris smiled at Joey and nodded toward the door. Joey turned to watch the man walking into the bar. Chris was already pouring him a drink and nodded for him to come to the end of the bar where Joey was sitting. The blond sat on the bar stool next to Joey and accepted the drink Chris offered him.

“Sometimes you make my day, Chris,” he noted before he raised the glass to his mouth.

Joey was on his third beer and at the point where every other guy in the bar looked like a good choice. He leaned toward the blond, close enough to listen to what he was saying to Chris. 

“Bad week, Lance?”

The blond finished his first drink and slammed the glass back down onto the bar. Using his other hand, he wiped his mouth. “You could say that. The company is going through some budget cuts, so people are losing their jobs right and left. The bad thing is, they’re closing departments. That means if a department gets cut, everyone assigned to that department is fired. It doesn’t matter what you’ve done for the company.”

“Sorry to hear it, man,” Chris said as he mixed another drink for Lance.

“I still have a job at the moment, but it could be gone in a week or two.”

“You look like you could use a distraction from your job.”

“Yeah, I probably could.”

“Lance, this is Joey. Joey, this is Lance.”

The pair nodded to each other and Joey scooted his bar stool a little closer to Lance. The blond turned around and looked over Joey. Chris had said Lance was smart. Apparently he had already picked up that Chris was trying to set the two of them up. Joey smiled under Lance’s scrutiny, hoping to make a good first impression. Lance’s face was unreadable as he turned back, facing the bar and raising his drink once again. 

Joey thought he had caught a glimpse of mathematical equations flashing through Lance’s eyes. The guy seemed cold, as if he had reduced his entire existence to numbers and equations. It seemed likely that Lance would view all problems to be solvable. Joey thought Lance was already calculating the pros and cons of being in a relationship with Joey. As he waited, he sipped his beer. 

Eventually Lance turned back to him and smiled. “New in town?”

“No. I grew up a few miles from here. I just. I’d been in a relationship. We broke up a few months ago, after being together for four years. I thought it was time I picked myself up, dusted myself off and tried to find someone else to date.”

“You guys live together?”

“For a couple years. We dated for a couple years in high school, then got the apartment when we graduated. Maybe a month later.”

“So he moved out?”

“Yeah. It’s complicated. The last year was pretty rough and he had moved out a couple other times, but came back.”

“What makes you think he won’t be back again?”

Joey’s voice dropped, nearly to a whisper. “He, um. He was never gone for more than a week before. He moved out months ago. When he left, I asked if we could keep in touch. He’d always given me a phone number before and an address. The last time he didn’t. He said he never wanted to see me or talk to me again. I could probably find out from friends where he’s at, but if he doesn’t want me to know, I feel I should respect that.”

Lance nodded as he sipped his drink, his eyes thoughtful. “You must have done something pretty bad. Sounds like he didn’t leave on the best of terms.”

“I didn’t mean to, but I was at a party and consoling a friend, a girl. We were drunk and she was feeling bad. We wound up sleeping together. That was bad enough. Then she found out she was pregnant. I tried to do the right thing. I asked her to marry me, but she turned me down. I told Jason. I felt awful, because I wanted to do the right thing for the baby. I thought Jason would understand that, but all he could see was that I was willing to leave him for a woman I’d had a one night stand with. He couldn’t forgive me for that. He left.”

“I probably would have, too.”

“I screwed up.”

Joey was at the bar more often than Lance, but made a point to save a seat for Lance on Fridays and Saturdays. Chris smiled when he saw them and always had their first drink poured before their butts hit their seats. Joey met the rest of Chris’ staff and knew them all by their name and number. On slower nights during the week, JC would make his way to the bar to sit with Joey when things slowed down. He delighted in pointing out all the guys he had been with and describing their sexual proficiency, or lack thereof.

One night Joey worked up the courage to ask JC if he’d ever been with Lance.

“Him? No,” JC replied. “I finally got him to agree to dance with me once and we flirted and kissed, but that was it. We never went any further. The guys who want a serious relationship don’t usually bother with me. I have a reputation. I guess I don’t mind, but everyone knows I’ve been with a lot of guys and some guys don’t want that.”

“I have trouble reading him,” Joey confessed.

“He’s a serious guy. Serious about his job and serious about not failing. He doesn’t date much, because he’s picky. He would probably say something like selective. He wouldn’t date anyone unless he saw a potential relationship. I guess he’s nice enough, but as Chris would say, he plays his cards close to his chest. He’d be a tough man to get to know. He’s the sort that keeps things inside. Why do you ask? Are you interested in him?”

“I like his eyes. I think he’s handsome and I like that he’s serious about things. Chris had mentioned him the first night I was here.”

“Then you should go out with him. I could see you guys together.” JC smiled, his eyes half-closed. 

Joey felt JC’s hand drop onto his knee and rub against his leg. He couldn’t resist picking up JC’s hand and kissing it, then wrapping one arm around JC’s shoulder. “You’re a good friend, JC.”

“Yeah, I know. So when are you taking me out to dinner?”

“I thought we just agreed that I should date Lance.”

JC leaned his head onto Joey’s shoulder and closed his eyes. “He’s cute.”

Joey drank his beer and watched a game on the television as JC fell asleep leaning against him. Joey imagined JC would be a fun roommate. It seemed likely he would be forever curling up against whoever he lived with.

When Justin had a free minute, he stopped by and ran his fingers through JC’s hair, then began stroking it. 

“Is he like this at home?” Joey asked.

Justin grinned as he continued petting JC’s hair. “Yeah, he’s like a big cat. I like to tell people JC stands for Jazz Cat when I’m being nice and Jizz Cat when I’m being mean.”

“He seems like he’d be the type to like to curl up and cuddle on the couch.”

“Yeah. He likes his belly rubbed, too.”

“When did you know you loved him?”

“I don’t know. I think I always did. Definitely by the time I was thirteen.”

“You don’t like to date other guys, do you?”

Justin shrugged. “I know what I want. I’m just waiting for him to realize it’s right. For both of us. There’s no one else like him. I love him so much, I couldn’t begin to tell you.”

“It doesn’t bother you that he’s with other guys?”

“I think it’s good for people to get the sleeping around stuff out of their system before they get into a committed relationship. I think it’s less likely you’ll be tempted or curious about what’s out there if you’ve already experienced it. I don’t like people talking about him though, like they just use him. They don’t love him and he deserves to be loved.”

“What if he never sees you as more then a little brother?”

A long sigh escaped Justin’s lips. “I guess I’ll have to get over it. I can’t see us not getting together at the end, though. I’m willing to wait until he’s ready, but I know we’ll be together one day.”

Joey watched as Justin leaned down and kissed JC’s hair before going back to work. JC snuggled closer to Joey, but didn’t seem to wake up.

It surprised them all to see Lance wander through the door late in the evening. Initially his eyes lit up as they met Joey’s, then they began to smolder when he noticed JC asleep against Joey’s shoulder.

Chris hesitated to pour Lance his drink, then did anyway. If Lance didn’t want it, he could always drink it himself. He didn’t drink very often until after the bar was closed, but there were only a few patrons left and most of them were ones he’d known for years. The way Lance was glaring at JC didn’t escape him. “Hey Lance, I didn’t expect to see you here this late and during the week, too. Special occasion?”

Lance’s eyes darted from JC to Joey to Chris, then to the drink, which he accepted and drank quickly. “I wanted to talk to Joey.”

“Oh, I see.” Chris moved out from behind the bar, then shook JC awake and pulled him from the barstool, leaving it for Lance as he helped JC to a booth.

“What was that?” snapped Lance.

Joey’s eyes raised. “Dude, you should’ve checked that attitude at the door.”

“JC’s a fucking man whore. I thought you had better taste than that.”

Joey stared into the green eyes that seemed to burn with anger. “He’s a friend, Lance, that’s all. He’s tired. He didn’t sleep last night and he worked all day, so he’s tired.”

Lance calmed down slightly and turned to stare at JC. Chris had laid him down at the booth, so only his legs were visible. “He has a job?”

“Yes. Sort of. He’s a model.”

“Are you sure?”

“That’s what they tell me.”

“Huh, I thought he was a whore for real.”

“Lance, he’s a nice guy, okay? Maybe he is a little flirty, but he is my friend. And he’s Chris and Justin’s friend, too.”

“Okay. Look. Someone at work had an emergency come up. They had some play tickets for tomorrow night and they couldn’t use them and they offered them to me. I was wondering if you would consider going with me.”

If nothing else, Lance was direct and confident. He looked Joey directly in his eyes as he asked.

Joey smiled, considering, then asked, “Which play?”

Lance frowned slightly, as if he didn’t think that should matter. “Rent.”

A smile graced Joey’s lips and his hand landed onto Lance’s knee. “I’d love to go. Do you want to meet here or, um, somewhere else.”

“I’ll pick you up. At your place. The play starts at eight. If you want, we could go to dinner first. I could make reservations and pick you up at six.”

“That sounds great, Lance. Thanks for asking me. Is that why you showed up here this late?”

Lance grinned mildly, then ducked his head down as he blushed. “I called your place a couple times and you never answered, so I thought you might be here. I didn’t know your schedule or anything. I was afraid that if I didn’t catch you tonight, that I wouldn’t be able to reach you tomorrow. I’d really like to take you. Really.”

“Really?” Joey teased.

“Really,” Lance confirmed. 

“I should give you directions. I don’t live far from here.”

“I know. I had to look you up in the phone book. When I saw how close you lived to the bar, I suspected you might stop by more often than I do.”

“Oh.” Joey wasn’t sure if he liked that or not. He couldn’t remember giving Lance his last name, but apparently he had. It was true that he was listed and had Lance gone to his building, he could have found out which apartment was his simply by looking at the mailbox.

Chris smiled as he washed glasses in his sink and only occasionally shot looks down toward Joey and Lance. Secretly he thought he was a pretty good matchmaker. Not that Lance and Joey were a perfect match, but it didn’t matter. They needed each other. They both needed to date and they both wanted someone who would remain faithful to them as long as they were together. Maybe they wouldn’t last forever, but Chris really didn’t believe in forever anymore.

Joey was surprised when he stumbled into his apartment late and there were thirty-three new calls to his phone, mostly from Lance’s number. He had left two messages, but apparently had called every five to ten minutes until he decided to go to the bar. Joey rubbed his beard, not at all sure that he liked Lance’s persistent nature.


	2. Part Two

Joey was, by nature, a laid back sort of person. He tried not to sweat out what he should wear for his first date with Lance. Eventually he settled on brown slacks and a multi-colored sweater, in neutral tones. Neutral seemed safe. His dull brown dress shoes made him sigh. It had been so long since he had any occasion to wear them. These days that meant only when he visited his mother and accompanied her to church. In the few minutes he had left, Joey did his best to polish his shoes to a shine.

Lance was precisely on time. Not early. Not late. Exactly on time, six sharp. He was smiling when Joey opened the door, but his smile soon faded. Joey stood back, allowing him to enter and admiring the gray suit Lance wore. Tailored suit, polished shoes and a necktie, Joey noticed, feeling underdressed. 

“I have a jacket I was going to wear,” Joey offered. “Would you rather I put on a shirt and tie? I’m sorry. I just usually dress a little more casually, but I do have a tie.”

“No, what you’re wearing is fine,” insisted Lance.

“Come in and have a seat. Can I get you something to drink?” Joey offered as he watched Lance surveying the apartment.

“No. Thank you. We really should be going. I have reservations for six-thirty, but we have to drive and park, so we should get going. I picked an Italian place. I hope that’s okay.”

“Perfect! I love Italian. Let me grab my jacket.” Joey hustled back to his bedroom and hoped one of his jackets was clean and not wrinkled, preferably one that matched. A sigh of relief escaped him when he found his brown jacket clean and still in a plastic bag. He slipped it on easily and headed into the hallway, stopping briefly at the bathroom. Lance was wearing cologne. He should have thought to wear cologne, too. After opening his cabinet, he rummaged through his assortment of colognes, mostly gifts from his family, then finally settled on one he didn’t think would clash with Lance’s. Now satisfied that he was ready, he headed back to the living room, where Lance was still standing. Joey hurried around Lance to open the door, then locked it before following Lance down the stairs.

“Do you like this neighborhood?” Lance asked as they walked to the car.

Joey shrugged. “It’s all right. I don’t think it’s a bad area and it’s reasonable.”

“What do you do for a living?”

“Repairs. I’m a handyman. They give me a discount on my rent, then they pay me to fix stuff around the building and in other apartments. Sometimes I get other odd jobs outside the apartment. I do a little bit of everything and I work at a reasonable rate.”

“Did you go to college?”

“No. It just wasn’t my thing, I guess.”

“Uh huh.” 

Joey noticed the disappointed look on Lance’s face as he unlocked the car. “I do okay. At least I don’t have any student loans to pay back.”

Joey did notice that Lance’s car was a BMW. Snooty. He wasn’t sure he liked that either. The car’s computer broke the silence by giving him directions. 

“That’s pretty cool,” Joey noted.

“It’s a GPS. They’re nice.”

Joey watched as Lance began nibbling at his manicured nails.

“Nice ride,” Joey managed a few blocks later. “Very smooth.”

“Yeah. Um, thanks.”

“What do you do for a living, Lance?”

“Advertising and Marketing. I should have gone into finance.”

“Looks like you’re doing okay to me.”

“My company is downsizing. I could be out of a job any day. Of course I have plenty invested. I just, I rather be working than not working.”

“What do you do when you’re off work?”

“I work out. I have a couple other things going. I do a little finance stuff on the side and manage a couple local bands. I could get by on that. If I had to.”

Before they reached the restaurant, Joey had doubts that they had anything in common, other than both being gay males who frequented Chris’ bar. Joey took a deep breath when they arrived and scooted out of the car. Lance set the alarm and started off at a brisk pace, leaving Joey standing alone on the lot for a moment. 

Joey sighed and started after Lance, who didn’t even look for him until he reached the street corner. They walked past the theater, Joey ambling slowly, looking at the posters, while Lance kept up his brisk pace. Eventually he turned around and shot Joey an impatient glance to hurry him along.

Lance did open the door for Joey, once he reached the restaurant, then told the hostess he had a reservation for Bass. Their table was ready and Joey quickly followed the woman, leaving Lance to bring up the rear. As he sat down, he thought maybe he should have let Lance lead the way. He was certain that Lance’s ass was much nicer than his own. 

They had barely gotten settled before two glasses of water and a basket of bread were set onto their table. Lance immediately reached for his water, while Joey grabbed for bread.

“Do you work out?”

Joey had been caught in mid chew and nearly choked trying to swallow down the bread. “Um, no, not really. Me and my brother wrestle sometimes. I just figured, my job, you know, I um, lift stuff all the time and move around. I always thought that was enough.”

“Hmm.” Lance’s eyes dropped to his menu.

Joey sighed, thumbing through his own.

When the server returned, Lance allowed Joey to order first. Joey really felt that he needed a drink, so he ordered wine with his meal. Lance stuck with water and ordered something with grilled chicken and asked for the dressing on the side with his salad. 

Joey wasn’t sure, but he suspected he audibly groaned. Lance was a freaky healthy-eating, go-to-the-gym-to-work-out-every-day type of person. Joey wasn’t. He sighed again, thinking maybe Lance should have asked out Justin, who also went to the gym to work out nearly every day. Apparently JC went with him, unless he was at a photo shoot. They both ate healthy, too. Justin cared about his body and JC was a model and had to look good. 

Joey fingered his napkin as if it was a string of worry beads. When the server dropped off his wine with the salads, he resisted the urge to swallow it in one gulp. Smiling nervously, he wondered what Lance would have thought if he had ordered a full bottle of wine, instead of just a glass. He watched as Lance daintily picked through his no-dressing salad, barely dipping the edge of the lettuce into the dressing. 

Joey sipped his wine, then realized he was sweating. He resisted the urge to blow out the candle in the center of the table. “So, um. How long have you been hanging out at the Player’s Den?”

Lance’s eyes widened and he looked around. When he spoke his voice was low, “Joey, that is, um, it’s not cool in public.”

Joey grinned at Lance. “What? It’s not cool to be gay?”

“Shh!” Lance glared at him.

“Lance, why did you ask me out?”

“Shh. Please. Okay. I just. I don’t want to talk about this in public. I have an image. Other people at work may be here. Appearances are everything.”

“Would you prefer I leave? I could catch a bus back to my crappy neighborhood, so you won’t have to be seen dropping me off.”

“Look, I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I don’t want you to leave.”

The server interrupted Lance’s train of thought as she dropped off their meals. Joey ordered another glass of wine and wished he had the audacity to order a whole bottle. He chuckled imagining the look on Lance’s face if he had ordered a bottle. Especially if Joey drank straight from the bottle.

“Where did you say you were from, Lance?”

“Mississippi. I’m from a small town you’ve never heard of, but not that far from Jackson.”

“You seem to have adjusted to city life just fine.”

“I still visit back home, but I can’t live there anymore. I like the city.”

“I’ve never lived in the country.”

“Hmm.”

Joey looked at Lance and smiled uncomfortably. He looked like he wanted a drink. Lance carefully trimmed bits off his chicken breast, although Joey failed to see why any of it was unacceptable. Joey himself scooped every piece of pasta from his plate, while Lance barely touched his. Joey considered lapping the sauce off the plate with his tongue, but settled for using bread. Lance frowned as he watched him.

When the server returned, she asked if they wanted any dessert. Joey ordered without thinking twice. Lance glanced at his watch and sighed. Joey checked his watch, too. They had plenty of time. Still, he ate the cheesecake quickly when it arrived and even offered a taste to Lance, but wasn’t surprised when Lance declined.

When the bill arrived Lance grabbed it first, but Joey thought he should at least offer. “I’ll pick up dinner. I mean, you have the play tickets and, um.”

Lance quickly pulled out his credit card. “No, I asked you, um, to um, join me. My treat. Really, Joey. I picked it and all. It was my idea.”

Joey nodded and considered licking the crumbs from his cheesecake plate, but he didn’t. He wondered if he even had enough cash on him to cover the dinner. Probably not.

Joey followed Lance out of the restaurant and down the street to the theater. He wondered if he could possibly ditch Lance and take a bus home. The images played through his mind, but he was certain Lance would notice his absence and probably would not be pleased. People probably didn’t ditch their dates in Mississippi, ever. Joey mused that they were probably all dating their cousins anyway. Lance noticed Joey’s giggle and turned around sharply.

“Something funny?”

Joey sobered quickly. “No. I was just remembering a joke Chris told the other night. He’s a funny man.”

As they stood in the line outside of the theater, Lance slipped one of the tickets to Joey. Joey sighed, but accepted it and thought again about hopping a bus home. Then his eyes dropped down, watching how Lance’s suit hugged his body and he didn’t think about ditching Lance anymore. Instead he thought about running his hands and tongue across Lance’s body, which he suspected was firm and muscular.

As the line crawled forward, Joey let his hand swing forward, making contact with Lance’s ass. The blond whipped around immediately, his eyes questioning, but Joey only grinned back at him. He wondered if Lance would hit him if he leaned forward until their lips met. Joey’s eyes fell half shut as he imagined what it would be like to hold Lance in his arms and to kiss him. Lance stepped forward once more. Joey followed the scent of Lance’s cologne and wanted nothing more than to lean his head on Lance’s shoulder. Although he’d only had two glasses of wine, he could feel the alcohol coursing through his body.

He waited until Lance had turned around before he stepped close enough to whisper in Lance’s ear. “I’m hot.” When Lance failed to respond, Joey added, “Are you hot?”

Lance smiled and stepped forward again. When he reached the front of the line, Lance handed his ticket over, then stepped inside, waiting for Joey. “I hope you like theater.”

Joey smiled as he looked at his ticket and realized they had box seats. “Yeah. I was in the drama club in high school.”

“Really? Me too.”

Joey smiled as he imagined Lance wearing a straw hat and wearing painted on freckles as he played Huck Finn.

“I didn’t play any leads or anything. I was always sort of in the background. But I was the only student who could sing bass, so they always wanted me in musicals when they needed a bass singer.”

“Oh yeah?” Joey imagined Lance’s singing voice. “I did a bit of choir, too.”

Lance sighed in relief as they took their seats. Finally they had found some common ground. He considered offering to allow Joey in first, but Joey was taller than he was, so he took the seat closest to the stage himself and let Joey settle beside him.

Joey leaned over Lance to gawk at the people below them, which made Lance wish he had offered Joey the seat first.

“I should have brought my binoculars,” Joey mentioned.

When another couple joined them in the box, Lance immediately stood, pushing Joey back into his seat. When Joey looked up, he realized that Lance expected him to stand as well.

“Joey, this is Jim Hall, from my office, and his wife Jaclyn. Jim, Jaclyn, this is my friend Joey.”

Joey stood and offered his hand to Jim first, then to Jaclyn, before returning to his seat. A few minutes later, they repeated the greeting ritual as another couple from Lance’s work arrived. Joey sighed again, knowing this meant he wouldn’t be allowed to lay his hand on Lance’s leg or lean his head onto Lance’s shoulder when he was tired. Lance made it clear that he didn’t like public displays of affection. He made it clear he didn’t even want to talk about being gay in public. Joey figured that Lance probably kept that little tidbit a secret from everyone he worked with. 

Joey did his best to remain quiet unless someone addressed him directly, then he answered as quickly as he could. It didn’t elude him that Lance and the other two men were busy chatting about business, while he and two wives mostly sat silently, until the two women started discussing recipes and their dresses. At that point, Joey decided to let the others chat, while he thumbed through his program, pretending to read it.

During the intermission, he and Lance escaped to the lobby, where Lance bought them both drinks. They each managed to down two drinks before the lights flickered. Joey suddenly felt warm again and longed to run his tongue along Lance’s jaw line. He longed to push Lance into a dark corner and pull his shirt out of his pants and maybe shove his hand down Lance’s pants. He giggled when he thought of what Lance’s coworkers would think of him if he gave Lance a hand job or blow job right in his seat during the show. When Lance asked him what was so funny, Joey shook his head and insisted that Lance really wouldn’t want to know.

Joey waited quietly as Lance chatted with his coworkers after the play was over. Once again the two wives chatted away. Joey glanced across the floor, but everyone seemed to be headed for the exits, so he didn’t have much to look at. In his boredom, he began toying with a loose thread, only to be dismayed to see a button pop off of his jacket. Rolling his eyes, he shoved it into his pocket, then decided to stand next to Lance and feign interest in their conversation.

Joey was relieved when they finally left. They found the parking lot packed with cars, all headed for the exit, so they sat and waited with the windows down. Joey’s hand found Lance’s knee, landing on the curve and settling there.

“I know we can’t, but I would like very much to kiss you,” whispered Joey.

Lance licked his lips, as if he were considering it, but when Joey leaned closer, Lance quickly pressed his hand against Joey’s chest. “I, um, it’s been a long time. For me. I just, you know. We can’t. Not here. Not now.”

Joey straightened up and smiled. He liked that Lance seemed nervous. Usually he was so composed and articulate. “I understand,” Joey agreed, staring out into the night sky.

“It’s not that I don’t want to.”

“I know.”

“Would you like to stop by the bar for a drink before I take you home?”

Turning back toward Lance, Joey smiled. Maybe Lance would loosen up if they were inside the bar. “I’d love to.”

Lance finally started his car, revving the engine before pulling out. Joey leaned back into his seat and closed his eyes. Lance eventually turned on the radio and began singing along. Country music. Joey inwardly groaned.

Joey fell asleep before they reached the lot near the bar. Lance’s hand felt warm against his arm.

“We’re here. Unless you rather I just take you home,” offered Lance.

Joey quickly sat up and rubbed his hands over his face, then blinked his eyes open. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize I had fallen asleep.”

Lance grinned, as if amused. 

Joey smiled and leaned over to kiss Lance quickly on the cheek. “Let’s go in,” he urged as he got out of the car.

Lance ducked down his head, blushing, but soon followed after Joey, catching him at the corner. Joey paused at the door and pushed Lance against the bar’s entryway. It was a dark little niche, hidden from the streetlights and from public view at night.

“I know you don’t care much for public displays of affection, but what about in the bar? No one is going to care, Lance. It’s up to you. What do you want?”

Joey studied Lance’s expression. He seemed sad as he nibbled his lip, then sighed.

Reaching out, Joey cupped Lance’s cheek. “I like you. I want to kiss you,” Joey whispered as he closed the distance between them. “I really want to kiss you. Very, very much.”

Joey paused when he felt a tear roll against his hand. Without giving it much thought, he lifted his thumb to wipe it away. A moment later, he lifted his other hand up, cupping Lance’s other cheek. Using his other thumb, he wiped away another tear, then held Lance’s head steady as he leaned in to kiss him. Lance’s head tilted back until it hit against the wall, but Joey still held him steady. 

Joey allowed his hands to drop to Lance’s hips as he held the kiss. It wasn’t until Joey tried to slip his tongue into Lance’s mouth that Lance pressed his hands against Joey’s chest and pushed him away. 

“Where I was raised, we take things a little more slowly.”

Joey smiled and ran his fingers through Lance’s hair, straightening the wayward wisps. “My Southern gentleman. Come on, I’ll buy you a drink. And no arguments from you Lance, you’ve paid for dinner, the play, parking, drinks at the theater and you drove. Please let me.”

Joey waited until Lance nodded his agreement before opening the door to the bar. It was late enough that there was space available at the bar. Chris smiled and had their drinks waiting for them before they sat down. 

“You two look mighty nice tonight.”

“We went to the theater,” Joey admitted as his hand found Lance’s knee and gave it a squeeze.

Joey watched as Lance made his way to the bathroom and considered following him. Just as he was about to rise from his barstool, he noticed that something had captured Lance’s attention. In fact, Lance walked right into a doorframe, since his attention was elsewhere. Joey followed Lance’s line of vision, which led to the dance floor, where JC was dancing closely with a dark-haired man Joey hadn’t seen before. JC’s hand was firmly grabbing the other man’s ass as they laughed and ground their crotches together. Joey felt himself harden as he watched the pair.

“Who’s that with JC?” he asked Chris.

Chris chuckled, blowing smoke from his cigar. “His name is Jesse. JC met him on a photo shoot earlier today.”

“Hmm.”

Joey and Lance stayed until after the bar closed. Chris had the servers shoo most of the patrons out the door earlier, but Joey was one of the patrons he allowed to stay until the servers left. They all agreed there was safety in numbers and Joey looked like he could handle about any trouble that came his way. 

“Make sure the door locks behind you,” Chris called.

Justin sighed and rolled his eyes as he called back, “Don’t I always?”

“Don’t let Lance drive, either. He’s too drunk.”

“Fine, we’ll leave his car at Joey’s place. We’ll leave him at Joey’s place. They’ll be fine.”

Justin was the last to leave and turned to make sure the door had locked securely behind him. The other servers were already across the street, but Joey waited for Justin, his arm wrapped around Lance, holding him up.

“I’moktawalk,” Lance mumbled.

“What?”

“I can walk. I can walk.”

“We have to wait with Justin.”

Lance swayed as Joey released his hold, but neither took a step.

Joey turned to Justin. “Chris sure is security conscientious, isn’t he?”

“Something bad happened to him once. He doesn’t like to talk about it, but Howie told us parts of it. Chris worries about something bad happening to him again.”

“What happened?”

Justin glanced across the street, where the others were waiting. Howie had already gone home, but Nick and Trace were still there. JC and Jesse were both drunk and holding onto each other as if that was the only way they could stay on their feet.

“I’ll drive you guys to your place in Lance’s car. Chris doesn’t want either of you driving.”

Joey grabbed Lance’s wrist and dragged him across the street, following Justin. Trace agreed to follow them to Joey’s, then drive Justin back, while Nick, JC and Jesse would wait on the lot.

Justin ran his hand over the leather seat, before sitting behind the wheel. “Nice, very nice.”

Joey struggled to pull Lance away from the driver’s door and shoved him into the backseat. Justin pulled away slowly, waiting for Trace to follow.

“I’ll tell you what I know about Chris, but you have to promise that you won’t let him know I told you. If he finds out that you know, you did not hear it from me.”

Joey scooted forward, so he could hear better. “Sure, I didn’t hear anything from you.”

“Chris won’t talk about it, but Howie told us, because we all get concerned about Chris. Howie said he and Chris went to college together, along with Chris’ boyfriend. One night Chris and his boyfriend got jumped. Chris barely survived. His boyfriend didn’t make it. Chris quit school and moved home, then his mother sent him here to work with his uncle, who used to own the bar. They say Chris was a really happy and outgoing person. He closed himself up for a long time. When his uncle died, he left the bar to Chris. Chris’ mother came up here for the funeral and was so worried about Chris that she asked Howie to come spend some time with him. People say it’s helped, but he’s still afraid to go outside. I don’t think he’s left the bar in ten years.”

“How can he not leave the bar?”

“They serve lunch in the bar Monday through Friday, so he has all his food delivered. The alcohol is delivered. He sends Howie to do his banking. He sold his car years ago and let his license expire. He doesn’t vote. He hasn’t seen a doctor or dentist in years. I don’t think he’s bought new clothes in forever. If he really needs something, he buys it and has it delivered or he sends one of us.”

Joey shook his head and leaned back. “Dude, that is so not healthy.”

“I know, man. I know. He doesn’t really date either. If someone’s been around long enough that he trusts them, he might let them stay for the night. For sex. But he doesn’t really have relationships.”

“You guys are his friends. You should make him go outside. He should take a day off and go play in the sunshine.”

“Easier said than done. He refuses to go out. He insists he likes being at the bar.”

“Yeah, he told me he lives downstairs in the basement, amidst all the cases of beer.”

Justin laughed. “Only in the summer, because it’s cool down there. In the winter he sleeps upstairs in the office or the bar. There is an apartment over the bar. That’s where his uncle lived. Chris said it was too weird to stay up there after his uncle died, so he rents it out. He promised that if the people ever moved out, he’ll offer it to Howie first, but I’m next on the list. Speaking of apartments, do you need help getting Lance upstairs?”

“I don’t think so. We’ll be fine. Thanks for driving us here, though.”

“No problem. Here are his keys. Good night.” Justin winked at Joey before heading to Trace’s car.

Joey wrapped his arm around Lance’s waist and led him into the building.

“Where are we going?” Lance wondered. “Are we home?”

“My home. Chris’ professional opinion is that you are currently too drunk to drive, so you are going to stay with me tonight.”

“Oh, no. Not on our first date. Can’t.”

Joey held onto Lance as he pulled his keys out and unlocked the door. “We’re not going to do anything, hon, we’ll just go to sleep. You can have the bed.”

Joey let Lance fall onto the couch as he locked his door and took off his jacket. Lance was asleep or passed out by the time Joey turned around, but he still struggled to get Lance back to his bedroom. It crossed his mind to leave Lance fully dressed, but then he imagined the creases that would be in the beautiful suit, so he set out to undress Lance. It took him twenty minutes to get Lance down to his boxers, his clothes neatly hung and Lance shifted onto the bed. Joey couldn’t help sitting on the bed next to Lance and smoothing his hair back so he could leave a kiss on Lance’s forehead.

“You’re so beautiful Lance, even when you’re passed out drunk. I know I said I would sleep on the couch, but I think I’ll sleep in the bed, too. Any objection? No? All right then, I will be back in a minute.”

Joey made his way down the hallway to the bathroom and took a long piss, then dumped two aspirins into his hand and washed them down with a glass of water. He looked at his reflection, then splashed cold water on his face and looked again. The image hadn’t improved, so he shrugged and grabbed the nearest towel. Just for good measure, he brushed his teeth and dabbed a bit of cologne on before heading to bed.

Even in the darkness, he could easily find his way to bed. Then he worried about Lance waking up in a strange place and decided to go back and leave the bathroom light on. While he was there, he thought to pull out one of his extra toothbrushes, in case Lance wanted to brush his teeth in the morning. Lance was snoring softly when Joey returned to slip into the bed beside him. Joey rolled to Lance’s side and nuzzled his ear.

“I want to kiss you,” he whispered softly. “Any objection?”

When Lance didn’t respond, Joey leaned over him and pressed his lips against Lance’s. They were soft and slightly chapped, but also totally non-responsive. Joey sighed and felt badly, like he had taken something he shouldn’t have. Leaning back, he wished he had waited until Lance was awake to kiss him. Joey was soon asleep and worried about it no more.

It was daylight when Joey awoke. Before blinking his eyes open, he felt the bed beside him. It was warm, but Lance wasn’t there. Sitting up, he yawned and stretched, then scratched his head and wondered if Lance had gone to lay on the couch. It took him a few minutes to motivate himself enough to get on his feet and meander down the hall. He smiled when he saw the bathroom door shut. Stopping outside the door, he tapped lightly on it.

“Yeah?”

“I just wanted to make sure you’re okay. Everything okay?”

“Uh, yeah. Fine. I’ll, um, be out in a minute.”

“Take your time. There’s some aspirin in the cabinet if you have a hangover or anything.”

“Oh. Um, thanks.”

Joey stretched his arms up, then scratched his belly and headed to the kitchen to fix breakfast. He wondered what Lance liked to eat, then chuckled when he suspected Lance liked grits. Since he had no grits, he decided on bacon, eggs and toast. 

When he heard Lance come out of the bathroom, he called down the hallway. “How do you like your eggs?”

Lance peered around the corner. “I should be going home. Could you tell me where my clothes are.”

“You must be hungry. Please stay for breakfast.”

“I’m not really hungry, but thanks for offering. It’s nice of you to offer. Um, my clothes?”

Joey walked past Lance, leading the way back to the bedroom, then opened the closet and pulled out Lance’s things, laying them out on the bed. “I didn’t want anything to wrinkle. You looked really nice last night.”

“Thanks,” Lance said softly. After a short pause, he raised his eyes to Joey’s. “Did we do anything last night?”

Joey reached his hand out to cup Lance’s cheek, Lance grabbed his wrist, but didn’t push him away. “No, just a chaste little goodnight kiss. You were out as soon as you hit the pillow and I fell asleep right after that. Nothing happened.”

“I, um. Not on the first date. Ever.”

Joey nodded. “Okay. We didn’t. I wanted to tell you though, I had a good time. Dinner was great and I enjoyed the play. Thank you. It was fun. I’m glad you asked me out.”

Lance’s eyes dropped to the floor as he fingered the fabric of his shirt. “I had a good time, too. I’m sorry about passing out on you. I usually don’t drink so much, especially on a date.”

Joey dropped his hand from Lance’s cheek, to his shoulder. “It’s okay Lance.”

Lance pulled on his shirt and pants, then sat on the bed to put on his socks and shoes. When he stood up, he laid the jacked over his arm. “Will you be at the bar tonight?”

“Yeah, most likely.”

“I guess I’ll see you then.”

Joey walked to the bar while it was still light out. He was fidgeting as soon as he sat down. Chris set a beer in front of Joey, then watched as he tore up napkins, matchbooks and stacked up pretzels only to flick them across the bar. The second time he did that, Chris grabbed his hand.

“You do realize that I have to not only pay for that shit, but now I have to clean it up.”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry. I wasn’t thinking.”

Chris set his towel down and pulled a stool over so he could sit and listen to Joey. “What’s going on? Something bad happen with Lance?”

Joey sighed and shook his head.

“Nothing happened with Lance?”

“He’s probably stopping by tonight. Here.”

“Well, you obviously aren’t trying to avoid him.”

“I’m afraid that he won’t show up. And I’m also afraid that he will show up.”

“What’s going on?”

“You know we had our first date yesterday. Are you going to tell him shit if I tell you?”

“No. Joey, no. I honor my clientele’s privacy. I’m just here to listen. As a friend.”

“Okay. It started out bad. He was overdressed or I was underdressed. He picked me up at my place, so I offered to change. I mean, I opened the door and he was smiling, until he saw what I was wearing, then he frowned. I felt really bad. The car ride was uncomfortable, like neither of us knew what to say. And everything we did say was wrong. I was beginning to think we have nothing in common. The dinner conversation was like that, too. He’s all about hard work and money and I’m all about enjoying life and having fun.”

“Having money is fun for some people.”

“It’s just, we were opposite about everything. It was like we couldn’t have less in common. I’ve never hidden who I am or that I’m gay. I don’t scream it or anything, but I don’t hide it. You should have seen the look on Lance’s face when I asked him when he started hanging out here. He looked horrified. He refused to talk about so much. And forget PDAs. He didn’t even want to kiss in the car. At the theater, I found out we were sitting with two of his coworkers and their wives, so I was introduced as his friend. I spent the whole date acting like we were just buddies. The only thing date-like was that he picked me up and he paid for everything. I offered to pay for dinner, but he wouldn’t let me. I insisted he let me buy his drinks here last night.”

“He was trashed when he left. Please tell me you didn’t let him drive until he sobered up.”

Joey chuckled and looked up into Chris’ face. He appeared honestly concerned. “No, we didn’t let him drive. Justin drove us to my place in Lance’s car, then he parked it and I hauled Lance upstairs. As soon as we got in the door, he passed out. Then I had to carry him to the bedroom and take his clothes off. I was going to sleep on the couch, but he was already out and I was tired, so I slept in the bed, too. Nothing happened. I fell asleep and he was passed out, so nothing happened. I offered to cook him breakfast, he refused. We had a couple minutes of uncomfortable conversation, then he asked if I would be here tonight, then he left.”

“Did he say he was going to be here?”

“Yeah. He said he’d be here.”

Chris reached out, covering Joey’s hand with his own. “Then don’t worry. He’ll be here. Lance is a Southern gentleman and true to his word.”

“That’s the thing, though. I don’t know what to say when I see him. I like him, Chris. I do like him. I just think it’s more in a ‘as a friend’ way, than as a boyfriend. I don’t think our personalities are a good match for dating.”

“Honey, every person you date is not going to be ‘the guy’. It’s still good for you to go out with people. Good for him, too.”

Joey looked around, then leaned closer to Chris and lowered his voice. “I don’t think he’s very experienced with men.”

Chris leaned forward until their foreheads almost met. “This, I know. I told you, I know about almost everyone in the bar.”

“I thought you said we’d be a good match.”

“You need to go out. He needs to go out. You both seem to be the honest and loyal types. You both want to date one guy exclusively. I didn’t suggest you two hook up because I thought you were destined to be together. I just thought you could spend a little time together. Maybe in the end, you guys become friends. Date him or don’t date him. It’s up to you.”

“He’s just kind of high maintenance. And this thing he has about keeping the gayness a huge secret. I don’t want to have to stand around and think about everything I say before I say it. I’m going to slip up sooner or later. And he’d only freak out, especially if I said something in front of his coworkers.”

“So don’t go out with him again.”

“I’m tired of being alone. And I like Lance. I’m just not sure that I like him well enough to date him. I don’t know if he’s ever had sex. He seemed so nervous about anytime we touched. He kept saying, ‘not on the first date’. I just wanted to hold him and kiss him, but he didn’t seem to be into it.”

“Really? I figured he’d be all toppy.” 

Joey and Chris both turned to the door when they saw Lance walk into the bar. As usual, Chris had Lance’s Jack and Coke poured and waiting before he got to his seat. He nodded to Joey as he sat and thanked Chris for the drink before lifting the glass to his lips. Joey watched as the glass touched Lance’s lips and he remembered feeling those lips against his own. Apparently his body was still into Lance. His dick throbbed in his pants as if Lance’s arrival had woken it. Joey licked his lips as he watched the condensation from Lance’s glass drip down. He wanted to lick Lance from head to toe.

When Lance turned and grinned at him, Joey thought he was falling in love all over again.

Chris moved away from the pair. Being a Saturday night, his bar quickly became a packed house surging with bodies pressing against each other. He had his hands full keeping up with drink orders and didn’t have any time to spend watching over Lance and Joey. Whenever he glanced their way, they seemed happy enough chatting away. 

The bar was still loud and bustling when the fight broke out. Chris didn’t even know how it started, but he had seen Lance spring up from his barstool a few moments earlier. Joey’s barstool was already empty. Chris waved Trace over to keep an eye on the bar while he went to find out what had happened. It took him a few minutes to work his way through the crowd. When he got to the center, he found two men sitting on the floor, being looked at by others. One had a bloody nose and the other one was Lance, with what appeared to be a black eye. Howie, AJ, Brian and Justin were all standing between the two men. Chris figured that they had broken up the fight. 

Joey stood nearby with JC standing next to him, his arm around Joey. Chris sent all his employees back to work, except for Howie who brought over chairs for Lance and the other guy to sit on.

“What’s going on?” he yelled. 

No one answered.

“JC, what happened?”

“I don’t know, man. I didn’t see anything until punches were being thrown.”

“Joey?”

Joey remained silent, but shook his head.

Chris ran his hand through his hair. He didn’t like kicking people out of his bar, but he wasn’t going to put up with any fighting either. “Okay, you two. Do you want to call the cops? Either of you planning to press charges?”

The pair only glared at each other, as if daring the other one to speak first.

“Either of you need to go to the hospital? JC, find Justin and have him bring some ice and clean towels, okay?”

JC nodded and pulled his arm from Joey.

“Okay, Lance, what happened?”

“He was hitting on Joey.”

The other man narrowed his eyes, then pulled his hand away from his nose long enough to inspect the blood. “Not hardly. We were talking.”

“I think you should find someone else to talk with,” Lance hissed. “This one is taken.”

The man’s eyes shifted to Joey. “This is who you’re dating now, Joey?” 

“Jason, look. It’s none of your business who I date.”

The name rang a bell in Chris’ memory. “Ah, Jason. The high school sweetheart.”

Jason glared at Joey. “Did you tell him everything about us? All the details of us?”

“No. Jason, I wouldn’t. I just. I told him we used to date and that you left.”

“And why?”

“And why. But just him. He’s a bartender. That’s who lonely people spill their guts to. It’s not like I ever thought you’d show up here. Hell, we lived together down the street for two years and never knew about the place. How was I supposed to know you’d ever show up here?”

Jason nodded to the man behind him. “Phil knew about it.”

Joey stepped forward and offered his hand to Jason, pulling him to his feet. “I’m sorry, Jason.”

“For what?”

“Everything. I’m sorry for everything I did wrong. I’m sorry you couldn’t forgive me and I’m sorry Lance punched you.”

JC and Justin returned with the ice and towels, Justin offering a damp towel to Jason, while JC held an ice-filled towel against Lance’s eye.

Chris stood between them, his hands on his hips. “Any more problems and you’re both out of here. Understand?” He waited until they both nodded before he walked away.

Chris sat at his bar the following Wednesday, watching the baseball game. JC sat at the bar with him, to keep him company. As slow as the evening was, Justin spent almost as much time watching the game as he was spending with his customers. JC watched Chris checking the clock every few minutes.

“What’s up with the clock watching?”

“I’m kind of worried about Joey. He’s stopped by every night since he found this place, but he hasn’t been in all week. I’m just hoping what happened on Saturday didn’t, you know, make him feel unwelcome.”

JC rose to his feet and stretched, then walked over to Chris and embraced him. “Honey, if you want me to walk down to his place and check on him, I’d be happy to.”

Chris smiled and kissed JC on the lips, then swatted his ass. “Thanks, baby. It’s a slow night, take Justin with you.”

JC nuzzled Chris’ neck, then pressed his mouth against Chris’ ear. “I’ll be fine, hon. It’s still light out and it’s not far.”

“JC, I would feel so much better if you took Justin with you.”

“Joey walks here all the time.”

“You are not Joey.”

JC sighed and rolled his eyes. “I’m not a paper rose either. Really Chris, I’ll be fine. And I promise I will get Joey to come back with me one way or the other.”

Chris watched JC leave and hoped he would be okay. JC took his time, walking slowly so he could enjoy the things around him. He admired Mrs. Johnson’s flower garden and played with the calico cat at the corner of ninth street. It was nearing dark by the time he reached Joey’s building, but he only shrugged it off. That would give him the perfect excuse to beg Joey for an escort back to the bar.

JC stood outside of Joey’s door and traced a big heart onto it with his finger, then giggled as he scribbled two names into the center of the heart. Joey answered the second time he knocked.

“Hey, what are you doing here?”

“Chris sent me to check on you. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Can I come in?”

Joey glanced around the apartment, then backed away from the door far enough to let JC enter.

“What are your big plans for the evening?”

“I’m just watching the game.” Joey motioned to the television, then sat on his couch.

JC sat beside him, their legs touching. “You should’ve come down to the bar to watch it with us.”

“I had to think about some stuff.”

“Lance?”

“Yeah, something like that.”

“He stopped by last night looking for you, but he hasn’t been in tonight. His black eye is starting to turn yellow.”

“He’s been calling, but I haven’t answered it. I guess I should. If I don’t he’ll be on my doorstep. I figured it was him knocking.”

JC laced his fingers with Joey’s. “Hon, don’t feel bad if your heart is telling you he’s not the one.”

“I like him, but I just can’t see us as anything more than friends. The problem is, I’m horny as fuck. My dick wants him. A lot.”

JC smiled and dropped his eyes to Joey’s crotch, noticing how Joey was sitting, his legs spread apart. “I could take care of that for you. If you want me to.”

Joey snapped his legs shut and sat up straight. “JC, I told you. You’re attractive and all and last time was good, but I don’t want to use you.”

“I don’t mind. I enjoy it.” JC sighed and leaned his head against Joey’s chest.

Joey untangled their hands and lifted his to JC’s hair, threading his fingers through the curls. As he kissed the top of JC’s head, he smelled JC’s hair. “Damn JC, you are such a temptation. You're sweet and warm and all kinds of cuddly and sexy, but I need more than that.”

JC lightly laid his hand on Joey’s belly. “You know who I could totally see you with?”

“Who’s that?”

“Chris.”

“Chris?”

“He’s so lonely, man. And you are, too. He hurts, Joey. He pretends he doesn’t feel anything, but I know he feels something for you. I’ve known him for a few years. I’m in that bar almost every night and you are the first person he’s ever been worried about. I saw your ex, Joey, that Jason guy. You have to admit there’s a certain resemblance between him and Chris. They both have dark hair, facial hair and dark eyes. I know Jason was like a foot taller than Chris, but height shouldn’t matter, if length doesn’t.”

Joey chuckled and gave JC’s shoulder a squeeze. “You are so amazing. So what about you and Jesse, how are things going with you?”

“He’s just a friend. Actually, he’s had his eye on Lance. All I hear when I’m with Jesse is how hot Lance is and how lucky you are.”

“No shit? I swear Lance has a thing for Jesse, too. I mean, he watches him. He likes to watch him.”

JC swirled his finger around Joey’s chest, eventually drawing a big heart and writing the names ‘Joey’ and ‘Chris’ in the middle of it, just like he had drawn on the door. “Yeah, if you don’t want Lance and he’s badgering you, we could totally distract him with Jesse. I’m telling you, Jesse loves his hair, his eyes, his ass, basically everything about Lance.”

“Yeah, sure. Tell him to go for it. Are you sure Chris is looking for someone? Justin said he just sleeps with people when he’s horny, then he kicks them out.”

“The only difference between you and Chris is, you know you’re looking for someone special to be in a relationship with. Chris is, well, caught up in his past, I guess.”

“Justin told me about the boyfriend getting killed.”

“Howie said they got him to the hospital, but he never regained consciousness before he died. Chris had watched it, though. Howie said Chris told him he didn’t feel any blows himself, he was just trying to get to his boyfriend to save him, but he couldn’t. Tore him up. That’s why Howie won’t leave. Chris is still hurting. He needs someone to watch over him. He needs someone to love him.”

“Why doesn’t he date Howie?”

“I think they did once, but it didn’t work out. They said it was like dating brothers. That would be like me and Justin dating.”

“Justin is so in love with you.”

“He’s just a kid, man. He doesn’t know any better.”

“You’re wrong, my friend. He is totally in love with you and totally devoted to you. He’s just waiting for you to wake up and see it.”

JC sat up and stared into Joey’s eyes. “It would be weird, man. But you and Chris would be a good match. You just have to be careful of him. I know he seems strong and he is in many ways, but not emotionally. He can’t handle his heart being broken again. Apparently he really loved this guy.”

“I don’t know how people can do shit like that to another human being.”

“I know. Howie said they caught the guys and charged them, but it was manslaughter, not murder that they were charged with. They all went to jail, but I bet they’re all out by now.”

“That sucks.”

“That’s why Chris won’t leave his bar. And that’s why he’s so adamant that everything be locked up and that we all leave together so we don’t get jumped. Safety in numbers, you know.”

“I like Chris.”

“He needs to be loved, man. I mean, we all love him, but he needs someone to fix his broken heart. I think he’s afraid of falling in love again and losing that person. He just, he needs to be treated right.”

“I think I can do that, if things work out.”

JC ran his hand along Joey’s leg, feeling the roughness of his jeans. “You can’t hurt him, though. I don’t think he could handle that. If you do this, you have to be prepared for some shit. Chris will try to run. He won’t want to fall in love, so you have to be the persistent one. I watched you with Lance and, um, I’ve watched Lance. Lance wants to be the one to make the moves. He doesn’t like people making moves on him. He needs to be the one controlling things.”

Joey rolled his eyes. “Now you tell me.”

“But with Chris, you need to go after him and when he tries to run, you need to be ready to follow him. I can really see you two together. And if you go after him and things get rough, you can talk to me. Me or J. Because we love Chris and it hurts us to see him broken and wanting. We’ll be there for you, I promise. Just, be persistent and don’t let him push you away. J calls him the master brick wall builder. He pushes people away and puts up these walls to keep them out. You have to get past that.”

Joey sighed and wondered what he was getting himself into. Then he thought of Chris and nodded. Chris was worth it.

After the game ended, JC rose to his feet and reached out for Joey’s hand. “Would you walk me back to the bar? Please? It’s dark and I don’t feel safe walking alone. We can drive you back.”

“Sure, JC,” Joey replied. He switched the set off, then walked over to JC, staring him in the eyes. “What about you? Don’t you deserve the love of one man?”

JC smiled and pressed his palm flat against Joey’s chest, feeling the rhythm of his heartbeat. “I think about it. I want it one day. I’m just not really sure what I want, yet.”

“Justin seems pretty sure about what he wants.”

“He’s always been very mature for his age. Maybe he’s right.”

Joey pulled JC into a hug. “One day, you should give him a chance. I know it might feel strange, but you should try to see past that. The love Justin has for you is amazing.”

JC swallowed once, then answered softly, “I know.”


	3. Part Three

The pair walked back to the bar in silence, each lost in his own thoughts. Chris smiled when he saw them.

“I was wondering what happened to you guys.”

Joey shrugged as he made his way to his regular seat. “We were watching the game at my place, but JC said you were missing me so we thought we’d stop back by.”

“I asked you to escort me back,” insisted JC.

“I would have come anyway.”

JC grinned and giggled, then looked at Chris. “He did not come. We both kept our pants on and everything. No one came. We just watched the game and talked.”

Chris reached out and tousled JC’s hair, then laughed. “Baby, you are too adorable.”

“You should drink with us, man.”

“Special occasion?”

“Yeah, we decided to set up Lance and Jesse, since they’re hot for each other.”

“Yeah, they do have eyes for each other, that’s for sure.” Chris turned to face Joey. “So you decided to give up on Lance?”

“I think we’re better as friends. I decided he’s not really my type, as far as dating goes.”

JC lifted his glass. “So I propose a toast, to Jesse and Lance, may they get funky together, and to Joey, may he find someone to love with all his heart, and to Chris, may his heart heal, so he can love again. Cheers!” JC slammed his drink back in one gulp, then wiped his mouth and stared at Joey and Chris, who were both staring at him. “Dudes, I toasted. Drink up. It’s the polite thing to do.”

Chris and Joey looked at each other, then clinked their glasses and drank.

JC watched them, leaning his chin into his palm and his elbow against the bar. “Now kiss.”

They each turned and stared at him.

“KISS! I want to see you guys kiss. There’s no one else around. Come on, do it.”

Joey’s eyes met Chris. A moment later he licked his lips and leaned across the bar. Chris sighed and shook his head at JC, but leaned in, brushing a light kiss against Joey’s lips.

“Not good enough. I mean, really kiss. Open mouths, tongues, hotness.”

“Are you turning into a pervert?” Chris questioned.

“I’m studying gay culture. I need to watch two bearded men go at it. I want to see if there are sparks or what. Come on. Keep me amused!”

Joey laughed and slapped his hand against JC’s knee.

“Okay, Chris pour another round, then you two kiss. We’ll toast to sparks.”

This time Chris laughed, but he poured the drinks, pushing one before JC and one before Joey. Joey’s hand reached out and his fingers brushed against Chris’ as he accepted the glass. This time he thought about what JC had said to him in the apartment. After he emptied his glass he leaned forward to kiss Chris. This time, he reached his hand around, placing it at the back of Chris’ neck and pulling him close. This time he slid his tongue into Chris’ mouth and tasted the liquor. Using his hand, he held Chris close and explored his mouth. They didn’t break the kiss until they heard JC sigh.

“That was fucking beautiful, man. You two should hook up. Definitely. Pour another round, Chris. We’ll toast to the two of you hooking up.”

After the doors were locked, Chris, JC and Joey continued to make toasts and chug drinks, while Justin and Trace emptied the cash drawer and took all the cash and receipts back to the office to count. Chris had taught them both how to do it and they did it without question when they knew Chris was drunk. He never fought with them over it. If they grabbed the drawer first, he always let them count it. Justin and Howie both knew the combination to the safe.

After everything was locked away, Justin walked out to the bar and swung his arm around Chris’ shoulders. “I doubt we’ll get checked tonight, but you know we’re not supposed to have drinks out this late. Let’s go down to your place, okay?”

Chris nodded and staggered drunkenly, grabbing a bottle before walking away from the bar. “Yeah, let’s all go to my place and get drunk.”

Justin followed closely behind Chris, ready to steady him. Trace was a few steps behind Justin. 

When Joey stood up, JC grabbed his arm and whispered in his ear. “Stay here tonight, okay? Stay and hold him, like you held me. He needs it.”

Joey saw the seriousness in JC’s eyes. He wasn’t setting them up so they could get laid, he honestly believed Joey could show Chris how to love again and how to trust again. Joey nodded and followed JC to the stairs, then down into the basement.

The air was cool and damp. Joey looked around for a minute. There was an old, ratty card table with six assorted chairs. There was an old couch and upholstered chair, as well as two dressers. The television sat on cases of beer and another handful of beer cases had been shaped into a coffee table, while others served as end tables.

JC leaned close and whispered, “It’s stuff he kept from his uncle's apartment. He just hauled it down here when he decided to rent the apartment out. He has money saved up. He fucking needs you, man. He needs someone to love him. He shouldn’t live like this. He deserves better.”

Joey nodded. JC settled his hand on Joey’s back and steered him over to the couch, where Justin and Chris were already seated. Trace had already claimed the upholstered chair. Since Chris and Justin were near the center of the couch, JC sat Joey on the far side of Chris, then crawled in between Justin and Chris, forcing Justin to scoot down to the other end of the couch.

JC smiled as he announced, “I made up this cool new drinking game. It’s kind of like quarters, only if you get the quarter in the glass, the person to your left has to drink and then you have to kiss him.”

Justin punched him lightly. “Me and Trace have to drive home, you know.”

JC rolled his eyes. “Since Trace utterly sucks at quarters, you won’t be drinking much. And it’s not like we haven’t all driven together before and it’s not like we haven’t all slept here before.”

Joey leaned around Chris and stared at Justin. “Did you not hear the rules? If you get the quarter in the glass, the person to your left has to drink, then YOU get to KISS HIM.” Joey pointedly stared at Justin, then at JC, then back to Justin.

Justin began nodding when he realized that every time he got a quarter into the glass, he would get to kiss JC. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to play for a while,” he agreed.

They allowed Chris to try first and both JC and Justin audibly groaned when he missed. Joey went next and succeeded, so Trace drank and Joey gave him a very quick, chaste kiss, before settling down next to Chris again. Trace missed. Justin smiled happily and even leaped to his feet in joy when he got the quarter in the glass. He intently watched as JC drank, then took him into his arms and held him for a long drawn out kiss that left them both breathless. JC’s hand trembled as he tried, so he missed. Joey noticed that JC was still breathing hard as he turned and looked at Justin as if he were seeing him for the first time.

Chris missed again and groaned himself. Joey missed on purpose. Trace missed again and rolled his eyes when JC pointed out that he always sucked at quarters. Justin won again and this time managed to hold the kiss for even longer than the last one. This time, JC closed his eyes and sank into Justin’s arms. For the first kiss, he only used his own arms to steady himself. This time he held on tightly, pulling Justin close.

They were on the fifth round before Chris succeeded. Even Trace managed to get a quarter in before Chris did. JC pulled Justin to his feet and encouraged Trace to stand up. They all cheered as Chris kissed Joey. As they held the kiss, JC tugged on Justin’s wrist and waved Trace to follow them upstairs. 

Joey and Chris broke their kiss when the overhead light clicked off. Still in each other’s arms, they laughed easily when they noticed the others had slipped away.

Chris reached up, brushing Joey’s hair back. “We’ve been set up.”

“I know. I was in on it.”

Chris smirked and rolled his eyes, thinking he should have seen this coming. “I’m so drunk,” he admitted. “Help me pull the couch out, okay? It’s a sofa-bed. It’s not the most comfortable thing, but you’re welcome to stay. With me. If you want to.”

Joey grabbed Chris wrists and pushed him down onto the couch, kissing him again. “I want.”

When he stood up, he offered Chris a hand, assisting him to his feet. Before Chris started speaking, Joey was pulling cushions off the couch.

“I need to sleep. I’m pretty drunk and I. I didn’t mean that we should rush into anything.”

“I’m tired, too. Let’s just sleep, okay? We’ll talk in the morning when we’re both sober, okay?”

When Joey blinked his eyes open, the first thing he saw were Chris’ dark eyes staring back into his. He sighed deeply, thinking he’d like to melt into those eyes.

“Are you sorry you stayed?” Chris asked.

“What? No, I’m glad I stayed.” Joey rubbed his hand across Chris’ arm, feeling the texture of Chris’ skin. “Are you sorry I stayed?”

“No. Of course, if you were some bar scum, low life I only kept for sex, I’d have to boot you out now.”

“Do you want me to leave?”

“No. I’d like it if you stayed. For a while. You said we could talk in the morning.”

Joey didn’t remember, but nodded anyway.

Chris began fidgeting with the sheet and dropped his eyes, watching his fingers on the fabric. “JC and I talked. After that night. That night he stayed with you. He said you were sweet and romantic. He told me you held him in the bathtub.”

“Yeah. He was too drunk to mess around. I decided I didn’t really want to sleep with him anyway.” Joey’s hand brushed across Chris’ cheek. “I don’t want a one night stand. I want to be in a relationship. I want someone who is there for me all the time. Or at least most of the time. I want the good part of what I had with Jason. I want to love again. I want to be in love again.”

Chris swallowed and tried to choke back his tears. “I want to love again, too.”

Joey scooted closer to Chris and pulled him close, settling Chris’ head against his chest. “Just let me hold you, okay?”

“Something bad happened a long time ago. Very bad. I was hurt. Some things are unbreakable, but other things that break can never be made whole again. I feel so broken,” Chris sniffled. “Dammit, I don’t want to cry over this. Not again.”

“I know, but maybe you need to,” suggested Joey.

“I want so much for the world to be a beautiful place, but it isn’t. It’s hard to take when you finally come to that conclusion and have to let go of all the fairy tales people told you.”

“I wish nothing bad ever happened, Chris, but that’s not how life works. Bad things happen to good people, but you have to pick yourself up and step over it. You have to move on.”

Chris’ voice dropped so quiet that Joey barely heard him. “I don’t know if I can.”

“I want to help make you whole again. I’ll help you pick up the pieces and put them back together. I think you’re a wonderful person, Chris. I want to be there to hold your hand and help you back to the path you want to be on. I promise I won’t hurt you. I mean, I’ll do my best not to. I didn’t mean to hurt Jason, but it happened.”

“What did he say to you Saturday night that made Lance hit him?”

Joey smiled and gave Chris’ shoulder a squeeze. “Nothing. I was coming out of the bathroom and came face to face with Jason. I hadn’t seen him or talked to him since he moved out. He wouldn’t give me his phone number, remember? He said he never wanted to see me or speak to me again, but I couldn’t just walk by him like he wasn’t there. So I said hello and asked how he was. He didn’t say or do anything out of line, but I guess Lance saw it differently. He came out of nowhere and slammed his fist into Jason’s face. A second later, the guy with Jason smashed his fist into Lance’s eye. Justin and Howie were like right there, getting between them. I think Nick went in back and got AJ and Brian. It wasn’t anything. Lance is just sort of a jealous hothead when he’s drunk. Swing first, ask questions later.”

“Possessive.”

“Very. Why did you set me up with him again?”

Chris sighed and rubbed his hand across Joey’s chest, palming his nipple beneath a warm hand. “When you told me you’d been with a guy for four years, I thought maybe you’d be someone, someone for me. But I didn’t want to be the first guy you dated when you were still on the rebound and feeling all hurt from Jason. JC has good taste, really, and everyone adores him. He’s a total flirt, but he is selective. He hasn’t slept with half the guys that claim they’ve had him. He likes to flirt and he doesn’t seem to mind if guys lie about what they’ve done with him. He thinks it’s funny.”

“What if I had slept with him?”

“I wouldn’t mind. I mean, I have slept with him. Like I said, he’s selective. He said he would have done you. And we talked after that night. About the tub and how you said he was hot, but you weren’t into the one night stands. We both knew you were pretty cool, because, he’s totally hot and he was definitely offering and you still said no. But I still thought you should maybe date someone else. I thought Lance was never going to ask you out, but he finally did. I figured his domineering, possessive act wouldn’t go over too well with you, but honestly, you’re both nice guys and you both want something long-term. It was good for you both to experience dating and I hope you can still be friends, but I’m glad it didn’t last. I was so holding my breath. I thought you’d be a couple for a while.”

Joey chuckled. “I guess it just wasn’t meant to be.”

Justin, JC and Trace managed to cook breakfast and set it all up on trays before carrying it down into the basement, with Justin leading the way. “Wake up guys,” he called.

Trace and JC shifted the beer cases around for use as serving tables, then Trace grabbed the chair again, while Justin and JC climbed into the bed with Joey and Chris.

“So are you guys together or what?” JC asked.

Chris and Joey sat up to eat, but neither one answered.

“Did you guys have sex or what?” questioned Justin.

JC smacked him. “Dude, that was really rude!”

“Stop it. I’m trying to eat,” insisted Chris. “Yes, we have decided to try dating. Maybe. And no, we did not have sex. Yet.”

Joey once again spent his evenings at the bar. JC was often at his side. Together they conspired to set up Lance and Jesse, shoving them into a booth together, then sitting at the bar staring at them all night, trying to see if they were getting along. As soon as Lance and Jesse began spending more time looking at each other and talking, than glaring at Joey and JC, Joey and JC decided it wasn’t fun to watch them any more.

JC waited until Chris was busy at the other end of the bar before he settled his hand onto Joey’s knee. “How are things? I mean, between you and Chris.”

“We haven’t slept together yet, if that’s what you’re looking for.”

“Dude, how many times have you slept here?”

“We don’t want to rush things, you know? The thing is, I get really emotionally attached when I sleep with someone. I need Chris to, I need him to be able to actually go out with me. I need him to leave this building. He hasn’t been able too. Not yet. I think he wants to. He’ll stand in the doorway, he just, I think he’s still afraid to go outside.”

JC nodded. “So that’s our mission? We need to take Chris outside, just so you can have sex?”

Joey laughed along with JC. The laughter drew Chris’ attention and he made his way back to their end of the bar.

“You guys having fun without me?”

“No. We were, um, watching Lance and Jesse.”

Chris squinted as he glanced across the bar. “Yeah, they look like they’re totally into each other.”

Chris set them up again, another round, before meandering away.

“Maybe if Justin and I go somewhere with you guys. He always says there’s safety in numbers. We need to take him out in the middle of the day. Somewhere with a bunch of people. Some place that’s non-threatening. And we should go early, while it’s still daylight. We should go somewhere Sunday morning. All of us.”

“You know what would be great? Maybe we can take my daughter to the zoo! Kel won’t mind as long as she doesn’t have anything else planned. She’s really good about stuff. Zoos are just full of kids and kids aren’t all that threatening.”

“Howie says Chris has four younger sisters. I bet he would love taking your daughter to the zoo. I’ll talk to Justin. You get to talk to Chris.”

“And Kelly. I’ll call her tomorrow.”

JC and Joey spent several hours and several phone calls as they plotted and planned their Sunday trip. They let Justin in on their plans, but Joey asked them to not let Chris know about it.

He insisted, “I don’t want him to be stressed about it all week. I think it’s best if I ask him Sunday morning. Then we’ll take him out and everything will be fine. It’ll all be over before he has to work again on Monday.”

Justin nodded his approval, then added, “We’ll know everything is fine and he’s serious about you when he starts taking time off from work. I mean, there are enough of us to handle it. Howie can run the place and AJ and Brian can both run the kitchen. The rest of us can handle the floor. The only reason Chris works every shift is that he has nothing better to do. Once he falls in love again, I trust that the two of you can find a couple of other things to keep him occupied.”

Joey and JC met Saturday afternoon before heading to the bar together. Chris took notice that they showed up together, but accepted their insistence that they had met for lunch, then had gone shopping together. It was only after watching them sit together, quietly whispering for hours, that he cornered Justin at the other end of the bar and asked him what was going on between the two of them.

“Dude, I’ve been totally sworn to secrecy, but since you are my boss and I do like you, I will tell you this much. They are putting together a surprise for you and we hope you love it. I can’t tell you what it is, so don’t ask me. It’s nothing bad though. They love you man. Trust them. Trust us.”

Chris did his best to put it out of his mind the rest of the evening. He looked into their faces when he walked over to them and they abruptly stopped their conversation. There was no deceit that he saw, only love and friendship.

“If you guys stop talking every time I walk down here, I’m going to have no choice, but to think your conversation is about me.”

Joey had leaned across the bar and kissed him. JC only giggled. Chris only rolled his eyes and went back to work.

That night Joey stayed after the others had left. Chris sidled up close to him and slipped his hands beneath Joey’s shirt. 

“So is this my surprise?”

“What?”

“Joey, I told you, I’m the bartender. I know everything.”

“Then you would know what the surprise is and you wouldn’t have to ask.”

“So you admit that you have a surprise for me?”

“I admit nothing.”

“Don’t tease me.”

“Don’t pout. You don’t pull it off nearly as well as Justin can.”

“So are they dating or what?”

“Who?”

“Justin and JC. All Justin will tell me is that things are good.”

“Apparently they enjoy kissing and cuddling. Justin’s happy about that at the moment. He’s trying to be patient about doing more. He’s been so happy because JC hasn’t even been flirting with other men since that night.”

“Ah, so of course Justin is convinced that they’ll be married and having babies by the end of the year.”

Joey couldn’t resist laughing. “I don’t know if I’d go that far, but Justin is more convinced than ever that one day they’ll be together. How do you feel about kids?”

“Why? Are you planning for us to be married with kids by the end of the year.”

Joey flicked Chris’ ear. “You know I already have a daughter, you turd.”

“I love kids, man. I have four younger sisters. Mom brings them up to visit every year or two. The oldest one is already married with kids, so I even have nephews.”

“I’m glad you like kids, because if we’re together, that will mean that you have daddy duties some of the time.”

“You’re going to bring your baby girl to the bar?”

Joey took a deep breath and encircled Chris with his arms. “I love you, Chris. I really do. The thing is, one day, you need to walk out of here.”

Chris instantly pushed back, panicked. “I can’t. I can’t. Please. Please don’t ask me to do that.”

Joey stepped closer and reached for Chris again. “Honey, I love you. But life is happening on the other side of these four walls. You’re keeping yourself locked inside like a prisoner and there’s no reason for you to do that.”

“It’s not safe outside,” Chris whispered.

“You’ll be safe with me. I promise you, Chris, I promise to always protect you.”

“You can’t promise me that. I just. It hurts, Joey. It still hurts so much.” Chris wrapped his arms around himself and began trembling.

Joey pulled him back into an embrace. “It’s over. Whatever happened all those years ago, it’s over and done with and you have to move on.”

“He’s dead,” Chris sobbed.

“I know, honey. I know it was horrible and it was wrong, but you can’t change the past. You have to let it go. You’re stuck in the same place you were ten years ago and it’s time for you to let it go and move on with your life. All you have to do is take my hand and I will lead you.”

Joey held Chris tightly, until he quieted and brushed his tears away. Joey then let him stand on his own as he walked a few steps away, then he turned back, holding his hand out for Chris.

“It all starts with one step. All it takes is a little trust and faith. Take my hand.”

Chris stood, staring at him, unsure.

“You have to take the first step, Chris. No one else can do it for you. Take my hand. Trust me to take care of you. Please?”

The first step was a shaky one and his hand trembled as he reached for Joey’s hand, but he did it. Joey grasped his hand and pulled him into an embrace.

“The first one is the toughest. It’s all downhill from here on out. I promise I will always be there for you as long as you can trust me, okay?”

Chris nodded and gripped Joey’s hand tightly in his own. When Joey led the way down to the basement, Chris followed willingly. Without speaking a word between them, they pulled the sofa out into a bed, then undressed and crawled beneath the covers. 

“Is this my surprise?” Chris asked.

Joey kissed him. “No. Go to sleep. If you’re a really good boy and go to sleep right now, you’ll get your surprise tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Yeah. Tomorrow will be Chris day, all day long.”

“Okay. Good night. I love you too.”

“Fucker. How am I supposed to go to sleep now?”

“We could fool around. If you want to.”

“I want to, yes. However, we have a full day planned for you tomorrow, so you have to get your rest.”

“We? So there’s more than one person planning my surprise?”

“Yeah. I’m sure you’ve already pried it out of Justin that he and JC are in on this, too. But that is all I’m going to tell you. And that you are going to have fun.”

Chris rolled over, taking Joey’s hand in his and twining their fingers together. “I still love you. And I appreciate that you want to take the relationship slow and all, but I think we can agree that we have feelings for each other, right?”

“Yeah.”

“How fucking long do we have to wait before we have sex? My balls are turning blue, man. I swear.”

Joey pulled his hand free from Chris’ and let it slide across Chris’ hip, then drop drown to his cock. Joey let his index finger run the length of Chris’ cock. “You need help?”

“I need to be fucked.”

“Baby, you need your sleep. You’ll need to be rested for tomorrow.”

“Are we having an orgy tomorrow? Group sex with Justin and JC? Hot, man. Totally hot.”

Joey kissed Chris. “Totally hot, but also totally wrong.”

“It has to do with sex though, right? You were planning this big romantic sex thing, right?”

“Fine. We _were_ going to screw passionately all day long, but now I’ll have to cancel everything, because you won’t go to sleep and you won’t let me go to sleep.”

“Okay, okay, I’m going to sleep. You sleep, too.”

Joey woke up finding Chris staring back at him again. “Morning,” he grumbled as he yawned.

“So, what’s my big surprise?”

Joey chuckled and stretched as he got out of the bed. Holding up his index finger, he told Chris, “Hold that thought.” 

Chris watched as Joey headed to the bathroom. When Joey returned, he crawled across the bed and kissed Chris. “It’s your day, man. What do you want to do?”

Chris lifted his hand and ran his fingertip over Joey’s lips, smiling when Joey kissed it. “I want to have sex. With you.”

“Okay. I’m all yours, Chris. Do as you please. You know what would be hot though?”

“What?”

“Don’t laugh, okay? I’ve had this fantasy thing, where you take me over the bar.”

Chris laughed.

“Chris! You weren’t supposed to laugh!”

Chris ran his hand along Joey’s forearm. “I’m not laughing because you want to do it. I was laughing because I never thought my customers thought like that. Now I’m wondering how many guys in the bar are picturing me fucking them over the bar. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to look across a bar full of people without thinking about it. And laughing.”

“You still think of me as a customer?”

The smile faded from Chris’ face. “No, honey. I think of you as my boyfriend.” Chris dropped his hand to Joey’s chest. “I wasn’t sure I’d ever think of anyone like that again. His name was Angelo. My boyfriend. I thought we’d be together forever. I mean, we talked about it. We talked about being two old guys in our nineties and still being together. My mom and my sisters all adored him.”

“I know it’s hard. I thought Jason and I would be together forever. I know it’s hard to let go. It’s hard to trust in love again, after your heart has been broken. I want to be honest with you, Chris. I want to be with you exclusively. I want us to be boyfriends and lovers. I just need to know how serious you think you can be.”

Chris smiled again and ran his hand through Joey’s hair. “I can be very serious about you. I want to meet your little girl and I want to be a part of your life.”

“What about the fucking me over the bar bit? Can you handle that, too?”

Chris rolled onto his back, laughing once more. “I think I can handle that.”

Joey noticed the tenting of the sheet and reached for Chris’ cock. “I really want to,” he admitted as he stroked Chris.

Chris grabbed Joey’s hand, pulling it away from his cock, as he rolled over, facing Joey. “If you keep that up, we won’t make it upstairs.”

“We better get on with it then, JC and Justin will be here around noon.”

Joey waited as Chris grabbed a condom and lube from his dresser, then grabbed a pillow from the bed. They held hands as they climbed up the stairs.

“When exactly are JC and Justin supposed to show up?” Chris asked.

“I don’t know. Whenever they get up, I guess.”

“Justin has a key. They’ll just walk in.”

Joey looked at Chris and grinned. “That’s fucking hot, man. Doing it across the bar knowing they could walk in at any moment? Totally fucking hot.”

Chris led Joey to the back of the bar, after dropping his supplies on the counter top, Chris took Joey’s hands in his own, turning them until they faced each other. “Big step. In a relationship.”

“I want to. You want to.”

“Big step.”

“Don’t be nervous.” Joey hugged Chris tightly and kissed him. When he pulled away, he grabbed the lube and placed it into Chris’ hands. “I put my ass in your hands, man, but don’t you dare shove any of these bottles up there. Fingers and dicks only.”

Chris eyes the vast collection of liquor bottles. “There are still fun things to do with these,” he promised, grabbing the bottle of Amaretto. 

With a smile, he turned Joey around, leaning him across the bar. Once Joey was settled and his back nearly horizontal, Chris began pouring the liqueur across his skin, then followed the trail of alcohol with his tongue. Joey shivered below him.

Chris pulled Joey back far enough to slide the pillow between his hips and the bar.

“Have you done this before?” Joey queried.

“No, but I’ve been working the bar for years. I know how it feels to just lean against it and bump against it all night long. I can imagine what it would feel like to get knocked against it during sex, and really, ouch. If you want me to stop, if it starts hurting or anything, you tell me and we’ll stop.”

Joey nodded and leaned against the bar. Chris settled his hands on the broad expanse of Joey’s back and sighed. Leaning forward, he kissed Joey’s skin, allowing his lips to linger. When he tasted a faint trace of Amaretto, he smiled and reached for the lube. As his fingers worked the lube around Joey’s hole, Chris turned to eye the collection of liquor bottles and smirked, thinking that it probably wouldn’t feel good to have the neck of a bottle shoved up your ass, even though watching it might seem kind of hot. After adding more lube, he plunged a finger into Joey and began loosening him up.

“When you were with Jason, were you more of a top or bottom?”

“With Jason, we switched. We both liked to bottom sometimes, but usually preferred to top. How about you?”

“I like to top sometimes, but generally prefer to bottom. I don’t know why. I guess I like to put myself in someone else’s hands and let them take care of me. I like to feel loved and protected when I’m having sex. But it’s different, you know. Being with someone you care about is different than just getting laid by whomever.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Without missing a beat, Chris added a second finger. “How did you guys decide who topped?”

“It’s kind of stupid, but we would flip a coin at the first of the month and one of us would get odd days and the other got even.”

“It’s not stupid. It’s fair. And it’s way better than fighting over it. Are you ready?”

“Sure, hon.”

Chris took a deep breath as he rolled on the condom and positioned himself behind Joey. He entered slowly and placed his hands on Joey’s hips as he groaned. “Feels so good,” he moaned. “Are you okay?”

Joey had settled his arms on top of the bar and leaned his head on top of them. “Yeah, it’s good,” he insisted as he spread his legs a little further apart.

Chris rocked his hips slowly at first, wishing he had thought to turn some music on. It was so quiet in the bar when it was empty, that all he could hear was the slick sound of his dick pumping into Joey. After he thought about it for a minute, he decided that wasn’t really a bad thing to listen to. Shifting his position, he tried to hit Joey’s prostate, adjusting his thrusts as he searched. His hands shifted from Joey’s hips to his shoulders, then massaged their way down his arms to his elbows. Chris occasionally dipped his head down to lick or kiss Joey’s skin, enjoying the warmth against his lips. When he was close, he nipped at the nape of Joey’s neck, then straightened himself up as he began thrusting deeper. Joey’s moan set off an orgasm that rippled through Chris’ body.

After he pulled out, Chris collapsed onto Joey’s back, his arms covering Joey’s own and his fingers laced with Joey’s. “I needed that,” he whispered.

Joey remained still, resting against the bar until Chris finally moved off of him. When he turned he saw that something had changed in Chris’ face. Some of the stress and doubt had vanished. He licked along Chris’ neck, tasting the sweat there. Chris’ skin was warm and damp against his hands. “That was hot. So hot,” Joey murmured, his lips pressed against Chris’ neck.

Chris’ wrapped one arm around Joey’s back and ran his other hand through Joey’s hair. “I have a fantasy, too,” he admitted.

Joey raised his head so he could look into Chris’ eyes. “Tell me, please. I want to make your fantasies come true.”

“Okay,” Chris agreed as he turned Joey around and pushed him against the back part of the bar where all the bottles were stored. “I need you to hop up there and sit.”

Joey reached his hands behind him, then hefted himself onto the counter. “What’s your big fantasy Mr. Bartender?”

Chris smiled and settled his hands on Joey’s thighs, then spread them apart.

Joey reached for a bottle, then asked, “Do you like Bailey’s?” 

When Chris nodded, Joey tipped the bottle until some of the liqueur dribbled down his chest. Chris immediately followed the trail with his tongue. Joey splashed more Bailey’s onto his thighs and smiled as Chris obediently lapped it up. Joey was already hard by the time he allowed a little of the liquid to trickle down his cock. Chris used his tongue to lap the liqueur from Joey’s shaft, then took the cock fully into his mouth. Joey moaned and leaned back to enjoy. His knuckles turned white as he grasped the edge of the counter in an attempt to steady himself.

He didn’t last long after he imagined JC and Justin walking in and finding them engaged in bar sex. Chris coughed a little, but swallowed as much as he could before reaching for the nearest bottle of scotch to wash it down. Joey had no qualms about grabbing Chris’ face and pulling it to his own so they could share a long kiss.

Chris leaned his head against Joey’s chest for a minute. “We should probably take a shower.”

Joey hopped off the counter, landing shakily. “Yeah, since we’re both all sticky and sweaty.”

Chris still wrapped his arms around Joey’s body. “I kind of like you all hot and sweaty.”

When they emerged again, showered and dressed, they found JC and Justin waiting for them. JC was standing on the customer side and Justin was standing on the bar side, each leaning across the bar whispering and snickering. Their heads popped up when they heard Joey and Chris walk across the room.

Justin shook his head and laughed. “You guys should really clean up after yourselves.”

JC looked them up and down and added, “But sex on the bar? Hot! Very hot.”

Chris rolled his eyes, but Joey wrapped an arm around him and kissed his temple. “Definitely hot.”

“So what’s the big surprise you all have planned for me?” Chris wondered.

JC stepped forward, taking his hand. “You can’t say no, okay? We’re all going to be there with you. We are all going to take you to the zoo.”

Chris frowned and tried to back away. “I can’t. The zoo? Why the fuck would you take me to the zoo?”

Joey was beside him, placing his hand at Chris’ elbow. “We, as your two friends and your boyfriend, have decided that you really need to get out of this bar. You will be safe with us. I promise. We wanted to take you some place where you’d feel safe. Zoos are safe. It’s mostly kids and their parents and it’s crowded. And there’s going to be someone very special there waiting to meet you.”

“At the zoo?”

“Yeah. Kelly’s bringing the baby, so you all get to meet my daughter. Kelly’s going to leave her with us while she goes to lunch with a friend. Then she’ll be back to pick her up. It’ll be fun.”

“I don’t know if I can.”

Justin ran up behind him, throwing his arms around Chris’ waist and lifting him off the ground. “Look fuckwad, if you don’t go, we’re all going to take it really, really personally. Joey’s right, man. You need to get out and you will be perfectly safe. Nothing is going to happen.”

Joey laid his hand on Chris’ shoulder. “You are going, so deal with it. If we have to hogtie you and carry you out to the car, we will. Don’t think we won’t. You, me, them, Briahna, lots of animals, lots of sunshine. We’ll get something for lunch. It’ll be fun.”

“And we’ll show you what you’re missing when you keep yourself holed up in here,” added JC.

Three pairs of eyes stared intently at Chris until he threw his hands into the air and conceded the issue by agreeing to go with them. Joey was the first to hug him. JC and Justin led the way out of the bar. When Chris hesitated at the entrance, Joey held out his hand to him. Chris paused for a minute, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath and tried to wash the memories away. When he opened his eyes again, Joey was still there and still reaching for him. This time, he stepped forward and took Joey’s hand.

Kelly was at the zoo waiting for them with her friend and Briahna. She greeted everyone warmly and thanked them for taking the baby off her hands for a couple hours. After she left, everyone took their turns getting to hold her. Chris held onto her tightly, telling Joey she reminded him of when he carried his sisters around in his arms. Joey smiled when he caught Chris planting a tender kiss on top of the baby’s head, then laughed when she looked up to stare at Chris and tried to grab his nose.

It was late in the afternoon when they dropped JC off, with the excuse that he had to pick some stuff up. Chris didn’t look like he believed them, but didn’t quibble about it. In truth they had dropped JC off near Joey’s apartment. They figured Chris didn’t have a great knowledge of the area, since he hadn’t ever spent any amount of time away from the bar. Justin continued driving for another fifteen minutes before he dropped Joey and Chris off at the front of Joey’s apartment building. The plan was that he’d pick up JC again around the corner. He smiled when he spied JC peeking around the corner of the building across the street. JC gave him the thumbs up.

“Thanks for the ride, J,” Joey offered.

Chris glanced back before Justin drove away. “How am I going to get home?”

“Tonight, this is your home. I promise to get you back to the bar in the morning before lunch. If that’s what you want. Howie and AJ said they could handle it if you want to take the day off.”

Joey pushed the outside door open, then used his hand at the small of Chris’ back to guide him to the stairs. They noticed a couple rose petals on the bottom steps, then found more as they ascended the staircase. Joey couldn’t suppress his giggling when he realized they were leading to his apartment.

“JC man, he’s a trip. I confess that we didn’t drop him off to pick stuff up. We dropped him off so he could take care of a couple last minute details at my place. We dropped him off just around the corner from here. However, we never discussed the rose petals. Completely his idea.”

Joey unlocked the door and found even more rose petals sprinkled in his apartment. He stopped Chris just inside the doorway and turned to lock the door. 

“Okay, first rule is, the clothing comes off.”

Chris smiled enthusiastically. “Are we going to have sex again?”

“It’s your day, man. If you want more sex, then more sex you shall have. But, I have a little something special planned first. To enjoy it properly, though, you’ll need to shed the clothes.”

The couple watched each other as shoes and socks came off, buttons were unbuttoned and zippers were let down. After they were both standing naked, Joey reached out his hand to Chris.

“Come with me. You’ll like this.”

Chris followed Joey down the hallway, snickering as he attempted to pick up rose petals with his toes.

Joey sighed. “If I knew he was going to do this, I would have made him promise to clean up.”

Chris gave Joey’s hand a squeeze. “I like it. It’s romantic. I’ll even help you clean it up.”

 

Joey had to stop and kiss Chris in the hallway before leading him into the bathroom. Even with the light off, the bathroom was lit with a warm glow from a multitude of assorted candles. Joey and Chris stood for a minute and looked at what JC had done. The rose petals continued right into the tub, which was full of warm water and bubbles. JC had drawn a big red heart on the bathroom mirror and had written * _Joey and Chris forever_ * inside of it. Music was softly wafting in from the bedroom. Beside the tub was a ice bucket full of ice and a bottle. Next to that was a plate of sandwiches cut up into inch wide sections and a bowl of fresh strawberries.

“Too bad I don’t care much for champagne,” Chris sighed.

Joey pulled out the bottle and laughed. “You’re in luck. It’s vodka.”

Chris wrapped his arms around Joey’s waist. “I love JC. I mean, not like I love you, but I so love that guy. It’s perfect. Everything is perfect.”

“What do you want, front or back?”

“It’s my day, dude. That means I get front.”

Joey settled himself into the tub, then helped Chris settle in. They laughed as the water level almost overflowed the tub, but Chris was quick to pull out the stopper until enough had drained out. When he settled against Joey’s chest, he closed his eyes. Joey reached around, rubbing his hands against Chris’ skin and kissing Chris just beneath his ear.

“I could stay here forever,” Chris ventured dreamily.

Joey didn’t answer, but he let his tongue swirl around the whorl of Chris’ ear. They spent several minutes just enjoying the warmth of the scented water and the touch of each other’s skin. Chris had to do the honors of pouring the vodka. They still managed to toast each other and finished off the bottle, the strawberries and half the sandwiches before they got out of the tub.

Chris took a deep breath when Joey led him into the bedroom. “Wow, sex in an actual bed. Quite a novelty.”

“I know it’s not a bar or anything, but it’s comfortable enough.”

Chris sat on the edge and ran his hand across the comforter. His voice fell quietly. “Is this the same bed you shared with Jason?”

Joey sighed and sat directly behind Chris, leaning his head onto Chris’ shoulder. “Yeah. He didn’t want it. I mean, I flipped the mattress over and changed the sheets since he left.”

Chris laughed and turned to kiss Joey. Joey leaned them both down to the mattress, then rolled on top of Chris. 

“You smell like bubble bath,” Joey noticed.

“You smell like salami.” 

“I wish I had a bottle of Amaretto.”

“I might be sweet enough without it. Maybe you should taste me anyway.”

Joey placed his lips against Chris’ collarbone, then slipped his tongue out, licking against Chris’ skin. He took his time and occasionally stopped to kiss Chris’ lips before letting his tongue wander further. Taking his time, he kissed and licked his way down one of Chris’ arms until he reached and kissed each of Chris’ fingertips, then he repeated it with the other arm.

After lapping against Chris’ ear, he whispered, “You certainly are delicious.” 

Chris used his hands to direct Joey’s mouth to his left nipple, then he whimpered as Joey licked across it, then blew warm breath over it, causing it to tighten and pucker. “Feels good,” he whispered as he gasped.

Joey used his other hand to caress Chris’ skin. “Can I mark you?”

“If you want to. It’s okay. My boss doesn’t mind.”

“We thought about taking you to a tattoo parlor, really. Justin thought it would be cool.”

“Yeah, we’ll go for tattoos sometime.”

“JC didn’t like that idea at all. He said he hates needles.”

“Then we’ll have to leave him home. We should do that though. You pick one for me and I’ll pick one for you.”

“I’ll pick a dragon for you.”

“Cool. I love dragons. What do you love?”

“Other than you, I love Superman.”

“Yeah, like your necklace. I pick a Superman emblem, like your necklace, for you.”

“We’re perfect together, you know?”

“I want to feel you inside of me.”

Joey rolled over to the night table to grab a condom and tube of lube. “Roll over for me.”

“No. It’s my day and I want to watch you. I like it this way.”

Joey held his mouth against Chris’ as he applied the lube. Chris raised his legs up to give him access. Joey grabbed a pillow and shoved it underneath Chris’ hips, hoping that would make him more comfortable. He held onto Chris’ leg for a moment, smiling because it was hairy and he remembered how smooth JC’s legs were. But this was Chris and he loved Chris, so everything about him was so much better than other people.

When he was positioned above Chris, he looked down and felt tears welling up when he saw the trust in Chris’ eyes. Suddenly he felt the urge to Chris kiss again and feel his heartbeat as it quickened. His hand settled directly over Chris’ heart as Joey thrust inside of him. Joey slowed his pace when he heard Chris moan, then leaned down to press his lips against Chris’.

Chris reached up to touch Joey’s face. “This feels so right. You and me together.”

Joey pushed back far enough to stare into Chris’ eyes, then adjusted his thrusting until he hit Chris’ prostate. When Chris was reduced to whimpering and babbling incoherently, Joey leaned in and kissed the base of his neck, then began sucking against Chris’ pale skin, marking him. 

Joey began thrusting more deeply and grunting when he was close. Chris moaned loudly when Joey started pumping his cock. Joey smiled when Chris screamed his name as he climaxed, then he let himself go. After he came, he relaxed for a minute before pulling off the condom and tossing it into the trash. He remembered exactly why he and Jason had set the trash container so close to the bed and smiled as he hit it.

He managed to gather Chris into his arms and give him one more kiss before they both fell asleep. Chris laid on his back, while Joey rested his head against Chris’ chest. Joey’s hand found Chris’ and he laced their fingers together, laying their hands across Chris’ stomach. That night Joey dreamed he was walking down a long path and Chris was walking beside him, holding his hand.

~ END ~  
5/21/04  
© 2004 by Jacie


End file.
